A Gift from the Elemental Nations (Re-Write)
by Syareoo
Summary: Just like always our favorite blonde-haired Uzumaki has gotten himself sucked into another world. But It's not all that bad his adopted mother Kurama, is with him every step of the way. And now that he's back in her homeworld he can help her fix her life as well as make a name for himself in this world.
1. Chapter 1

**A Gift from the Elemental Nations**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto, Highschool DxD, and Character's from different anime, that rights belong to Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, Masashi Kishimoto, and many other authors. Based upon Characters created by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, Masashi Kishimoto, and many other authors.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Co-written by**

 **Beta read by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood and Violence and other stuff**

' _Thoughts'_

"Talking"

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_

 **Demon Talking**

[Jutsus, Techniques, and Spells]

* * *

 **Chapter 1 -** **Once a Jinchū** **riki now a Dragon**

* * *

The Heavenly Planes otherwise known as Takamagahara the Shinto equivalent of heaven where all Shinto Gods exist. Fields of pure green spread as far as the eye could see. There were many animals, ordinary and mythical, roaming about the lush and vast land. And what seemed to be in the center of the field, a massive Japanese palace stood.

But in one room in the massive Japanese palace, we find a young man lying on a futon. His body was wrapped in bandages, as well is wearing a pure white yukata. The young man had bright blonde hair, and three whisker scars on each cheek. The young man seemed to stir as he was finally awakening from his slumber, releasing a soft groan he opened his eyes before blinking a few times.

"What in the world?" The young man thought aloud as he attempted to sit up only for a searing pain to shoot through his body causing him to bite back a yelp. ' _Dammit, what the hell happened?_ ' The young man thought.

' _ **You nearly got blown to bits that's what happened!?**_ ' A feminine voice echoed throughout the young man's Mindscape. This caused the young man to blink several times before a small smile appeared on his face. ' _Kurama!?_ ' Naruto thought as he thought of the beautiful and attractive kitsune came to mind, the very woman who raised him from a young age despite being trapped in his Mindscape.

' _ **Naruto-chan what you did was very foolish, you scared me half to death!**_ ' The strongest Tailed Beast yelled, to which Naruto simply responded by scratching the back of his head and chuckling nervously. ' _Sorry, Kaa-chan I didn't mean to make you worry so much._ ' Naruto replied as his short-term memory started coming back all at once. He had been with Kakashi chasing after the Akatsuki member named Deidara, who had taken Gaara's body before he flew off. They had eventually caught him cornering him, but he had stolen back Gaara's body and began to self-destruct.

' _I guess I didn't get out of the blast range quick enough. Well, at least I made sure to throw Gaara over to Gai and his team first though._ ' Naruto thought. It was the best he could come up with on the spot before he got hit by the explosion just after he threw Gaara. Still, one thing was bugging him, he witnessed his sensei Kakashi activate his Mangekyo Sharingan again. Shouldn't he have been able to transport or teleport the explosion away?

' _So Kaa-chan do you have any idea where we are? Because I am pretty sure we wouldn't be stuck together if I died?_ ' Naruto asked his beautiful and sometimes furry tenant.

' _ **Yes, I have a pretty good idea where we both are. Though it should be impossible for us to be back in this world…well rather my original homeworld.**_ ' Kurama replied which caused Naruto to raise an eyebrow. Naruto did remember Kurama speaking about her homeworld a few times before she was banished for a bullshit reason by her own sister.

' _Well if that's the case would you mind giving me some of your chakra, please. So, I'm not stuck laying here?_ ' Naruto politely asked though he did not receive an answer instead he felt a small portion of Kurama's chakra shoot through his chakra system, and his injuries gradually lessened until they were no more. At that time, he felt the rest of Kurama's chakra dissipate. To him, it was one of the most pleasant feelings he could ever feel, Kurama's chakra made him feel good when it flowed into his system. Of course, she wanted him to rely on his own power, rather than rely on her own.

Now being fully healed Naruto was able to fully sit up. Glancing around the room Naruto spotted his ninja pouch and kunai pouch as well as his forehead protector neatly placed on a small table across the room. Naruto placed his hand on his chest as he felt the necklace, he had won from Tsunade. "Thank the Almighty log that I still have her necklace. I guess all my other stuff got incinerated in the blast. It's a miracle that I even survived?" Naruto thought aloud.

"Yes, it is a miracle that you survived," a feminine voice made itself known.

Naruto was greeted by a beautiful tall black-haired woman, who was dressed in an elegant red and white kimono that was crafted from the finest silk standing at the now open door. She had a gold obi tied tightly around her waist. Her eyes were a majestic, golden-red, that resembled molten gold that held centuries of knowledge. She had a golden tiara on her head with blue sapphires embedded in it. She had a very busty and curvy figure with lightly tanned skin. She had a necklace of yasaka beads around her neck.

The beautiful woman walked into the room before stopping at the foot of the futon that Naruto was currently laying on. Naruto couldn't help but allow a small amount of blush to creep its way onto his cheeks as the woman raised an eyebrow at this. "I advise that you push any impure thoughts about me out of your mind young man." The woman spoke in an elegant tone.

Naruto nervously chuckled as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, it's just that I haven't seen a woman as beautiful as you sense…" Naruto was cut off as the voice of Kurama echoed throughout his mind. ' _ **Naruto-chan that's Amaterasu-sama she may be benevolent. But she does have a terrible temper so please…for the sake of both of us don't say anything foolish.**_ ' Kurama spoke in a very serious tone.

Amaterasu raised an eyebrow at Naruto. "While I appreciate the compliment, I'm not interested in any relationships whatsoever. Now what are you?" She asked.

This question caught Naruto completely off-guard, as he wasn't expecting something like this. "Ummm…I'm human…" Naruto replied slightly nervous.

"I find that very hard to believe especially since you possess chakra and not just one but two different types. One feels pure warm and inviting, while the other one feels dark and sinister but also somewhat familiar to me." Amaterasu stated as she then glanced towards Naruto's stomach where the darker more sinister chakra was radiating from.

' _Don't you want to talk to her Kaa-chan? I think it's the only way we're gonna get out of the situation without me getting…well either imprisoned or killed?_ ' Naruto asked to which the vixen did not reply as the young Uzumaki sighed in frustration. "I'll tell you as much as I know but first, I need to do something," Naruto stated as Amaterasu narrowed her eyes, but her eyes suddenly widened when Naruto opened his yukata before raising his hand as the tips of his fingers were engulfed in a light blue ethereal like flames.

' _ **NARUTO-CHAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?**_ ' Kurama all but screamed at her Jinchūriki host which fell on deaf ears as Naruto placed his fingers on the seal on his stomach before turning his hand counterclockwise. Amaterasu watched curiously as the seal on his stomach seemed to spiral open revealing a black void, this caused her to tilt her head to the side.

"What are you trying to accomplish young man?"

Naruto groaned in pain as a large glob of congealed red chakra began to force its way out of the seal on his stomach. "You'll see, an old friend of yours…" Naruto groaned as the chakra flowing out of him grew stronger and stronger to the point where Amaterasu felt her legs buckle under the weight. And that chakra began to take shape, it took more of a humanoid shape. What appeared in the place of the chakra caused Amaterasu to gasp as she brought her hand up to her mouth. "Impossible…" Amaterasu whispered out.

Standing beside Naruto was a beautiful and attractive young woman with a voluptuous figure with long crimson red hair, which was held back in a ponytail by a traditional hair ornament, with six golden bira kanzashi and several red kanzashi. She was sporting a red kimono, a black obi, and wore an orange pelt, with gold foxes printed on it. The kimono featured a black interior and it was open at her shoulders, giving view to her enormously large breasts. She also has nine red-orange fox tails and matching ears.

Tears began to well up in the eyes of the Shinto Sun Goddess, as she stepped forward grabbing Kurama and pulling her into her embrace. "I thought you…" Amaterasu choked on a sob. "We thought you…"

Kurama awkwardly hugged Amaterasu back while gently rubbing her back. "No, I'm sorry I should have never left…but I was so heartbroken and…" Kurama spoke as her throat felt dry in tight as an ugly feeling began to well up in her chest. Kurama would never admit it allowed but sometimes she wished she never took that offer from Hagoromo Otsutsuki all those years ago.

Naruto looked on with a small smile on his face, but for some strange reason, his life force wasn't getting any weaker? How odd, when a Jinchūriki loses their Tailed Beast they die even an Uzumaki can only last so long. And yet he felt fine as healthy as ever. And now that he thought about it his body did feel different, it felt stronger than before.

"Amaterasu!?"

"Nee-san?"

Two masculine voice is called out from the open door as two men stood there. They looked almost identical to one another the main difference being hair color and eye color as well as skin tone.

The first man was tall and handsome, with a pale skin complexion and what appeared to be silver-ish white hair and silver-ish yellow eyes. He was wearing a black kimono decorated with silver-ish yellow moons which was held closed by a pale blue sash.

The second man was scruffy looking, he had shoulder length black hair and piercing blue eyes, he possessed a muscular figure with plenty of scars adorning his body. He too was wearing a kimono although his was dark blue in color which was decorated with clouds and lightning bolts, which was held closed by a light gray sash.

"Tsukuyomi? Susanoo what are you both doing here?" Amaterasu asked while her eyes were red and puffy a sign that she was crying. Tsukuyomi was about to answer when his voice died in his throat as he recognized the redheaded woman in front of him.

"Impossible? You went missing two hundred years ago what are you doing back here now Kurama? We thought you died?" Tsukuyomi spoke in a somewhat emotional tone. He too was saddened by the disappearance as well as the banishment of Kurama.

Susanoo simply didn't care, he was one of the few deities that could care less whether Kurama left or stayed. "So, you returned…" The Storm God spoke in a flat tone causing everyone to glare at him.

Kurama took a deep breath. "I might as will tell you what happened after I was banished from Kyoto." Kurama stated as Naruto already knew most of the story although he knew there was bits and parts that Kurama left out.

Kurama story began mere moments after being banished from Kyoto by her own sister Tamamo. Needless to say, Kurama was upset, no she wasn't upset she was in the deepest pit of despair you could imagine. She felt betrayed, heartbroken and worst of all no one came to her rescue she thought at least either Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi or Inari would have at least intervened, but they didn't.

After leaving the city of Kyoto Kurama was visited by an old man, the old man had pale red hair, a very long beard and appear to be on his deathbed. He offered her power and a chance to experience a whole new world in exchange for one thing. That thing was to help his sons bring forth peace to his homeland. Under normal circumstances, Kurama what of told him to beat it, but due to her no longer having a home to go to she accepted.

She gained new siblings; Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, and Gyuki. While they were able to fill the void in her heart somewhat, it still wasn't enough. Although the power she gained from this was absolutely mind-blowing, her power had surpassed that of either Albion or Ddraig in their separate primes of course. And for the first eight hundred years in the elemental nations, everything was fine, although that all changed when she came across Madara and Hashirama.

Due to their grudge match, Madara used Kurama as his own puppet and weapon, though she was defeated by Hashirama and then sealed into his wife Mito Uzumaki. Seventy-five years later she was then sealed into Kushina who just like Mito ignored her very existence which only cause Kurama to hate humanity that much more. And then possibly one of the worst events in Kurama's life happened, Kushina was giving birth to Naruto.

Shortly after Naruto's birth, a Masked Man separated Minato from Kushina before extracting and putting Kurama under his control forcing her to attack the village. Minato saved Kushina, and Minato went to deal with the Masked Man. Minato was successful in defeating the Masked Man and he was able to break the control that was over Kurama. Sadly, enough the night ended with the death of both Kushina as Minato sacrificed his soul in life to the Shinigami splitting Kurama in two before sealing her Yang half into Naruto while taking the other half with him.

Five years later after Naruto had been maliciously beaten by the villagers, he had finally met Kurama in his Mindscape. Kurama wanted to hate Naruto but she couldn't bring herself to do it not to this poor child who had suffered because of not only her but his parents as well. Kurama was kind caring and friendly towards Naruto as she raised him despite being trapped inside the seal. Naruto was so grateful to Kurama that he even retrieved her other half of her power from the Shinigami nearly killing himself in the process much to the vixen's displeasure. Naruto made her a promise that he would release her from the seal one day even if it came at the price of his own life.

Kurama took a deep breath as tears freely streamed down from her eyes as Naruto rubbed her back. He couldn't blame her for hating humanity and possibly her sister as well for what has happened to her. Amaterasu was at a loss for words, she had personally punished Tamamo for banishing Kurama two hundred years ago and ensured that Kurama's banishment would be lifted immediately. However, no matter how hard she looked she could never find Kurama.

Tsukuyomi had a frown on his face as he glanced at Naruto and back to Kurama. "So Kurama this boy Naruto what does he mean to you?" Tsukuyomi asked the question that was on everyone's mind with the exception of Susanoo who just didn't give a damn and would much rather be drunk than sitting here listening to some sob story.

Kurama tilted her head to the side before glancing at Naruto. "I guess you could say I view him as my son. And he views me as his mother well the mother he never had." Kurama said before hugging Naruto as she then glared at the young Uzumaki before slapping him in the head. "And what you did young man was very stupid you're lucky you didn't die from releasing me from that seal!" Kurama yelled as Naruto nursed the bump on his head.

"I told you I would free you from the seal even if it came at the cost of my own life and I never go back on my word!" Naruto retorted. "You and the other Tailed Beast don't deserve to be used as weapons or be caged like animals," Naruto said looking away from Kurama who couldn't help but sigh. She knew Naruto was right and he was too damn stubborn for his own good.

"Are you still angry at your sister Tamamo?" Amaterasu asked as Kurama glanced at the Sun Goddess. A flurry of emotions flickered in her eyes before Kurama gave an answer. "I don't know. I want to hate her I really do. But something just didn't feel right back then, it was almost as if Tamamo's actions were forced. Either someone forced her to do it or she was under the control of someone. And I have a feeling I know who…" Kurama growled at the very end thinking of a pale blonde Yoko.

Tsukuyomi narrowed his eyes before pulling out a sword. "Well, who is it I'll castrate the bastard right now!" Tsukuyomi growled.

Amaterasu nodded in agreement. "Get in line brother, I get first dibs on this vile creature."

Kurama shook her head. "No. I'll personally incinerate that bastard Kuyo."

This caused the Shinto Trinity to stare at Kurama with a look of disbelief, seriously why didn't they think about that. The racist warmonger within Kyoto's walls who is still causing trouble down there even to this day. Naruto narrowed his eyes at this Kurama was like a mother to him and he would make this bastard suffer for what he put her through. **(And you will definitely get your chance sooner or later Naruto Uzumaki-kun.)** A deep feminine voice echoed throughout his Mindscape causing Naruto's eyes to widen. This didn't go unnoticed to Kurama either as she still had a connection to Naruto and she could hear the voice clearly.

"Who are you and what are you doing inside of Naruto-chan." Kurama spoke in a dangerous tone.

This caught the attention of the Shinto Trinity who turned their sights on to Naruto. **(It seems I been found out well I might as well introduce myself.)** The same deep feminine voice echoed throughout the room.

"This presence? It's the presence of a Dragon?" Amaterasu said as a silver-ish white gauntlet materialized on Naruto's right arm. It possessed one large gem mix of iridescent colors. Kurama seemed confused she had witnessed the Boosted Gear and action once, though this gauntlet was much more thin and jagged than the Boosted Gear was. Plus, Ddraig was a male Dragon and whatever Dragon this was it was female and obviously not Albion which the Divine Dividing took the form of Dragon wings with eight energy feathers.

 **(Greetings I am Shikaio, I am known as the Elemental Dragon or the Rainbow Dragon Empress. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person partner.)** The Dragoness spoke through the gauntlet.

Susanoo started scratching the side of his head. "Weren't you sealed in the dimensional gap because you're too dangerous?" Susanoo asked.

 **(I was sealed in the dimensional gap because my previous host became drunk on power and became a psychopath! I can't control what type of host I get, and unlike Albion or Ddraig I try not to influence my hosts!)** Shikaio retorted to the Storm God.

"It is a well-known fact that you were a benevolent Dragon while alive? And we really can't blame you for the actions of your past host although he did cause a lot of casualties in Kyoto a hundred and seventy-five years ago." Amaterasu explained.

 **(I highly doubt I could ever truly show you how sorry I am…)** The Dragoness spoke in a very sad tone as Naruto gently crested his gauntlet. Naruto's actions seem to cause the gauntlet to lightly vibrate as if it was purring?

"Are you purring?" Naruto asked.

 **(It's not what it looks like!?)** The Dragoness whined which got a laugh from Kurama and most of the Shinto Trinity minus Susanoo.

"Shikaio I can only guess you have something to do with the reason why Naruto has not suffered any harsh side effects from releasing me?" Kurama asked the sealed Dragoness.

 **(You would be correct, as I said before I was sealed into the dimensional gap. It's honestly a miracle that I came across Naruto-kun in the dimensional gap. And after I hitched a ride with him, I decided to do him a favor to allow him to use the full power of my Sacred Gear Elemental Force. I gave him the body of a Dragon.)** The Dragoness explained as Naruto gained a confused expression while the Shinto gods and Kurama's eyes widened in shock. **(I take it you don't know what I'm talking about Naruto-kun?)** The Dragoness asked as Naruto nodded as Shikaio sighed.

Amaterasu then spoke up. "Naru-chan what she means is that you are no longer human. Or at least not completely. Think of it this way you have the body of a dragon but the mind and soul of a human." Amaterasu explained as Naruto's eyes widened before looking back at the Gauntlet.

"Why? Why would you do that?"

 **(Well when I linked with you, I saw the bond you had with Kurama-chan? And I knew you would inevitably die long before she ever reached the end of her life span. And I knew she'd be saddened by this, so I wanted to ensure that you would be able to stay with her.)** Shikaio explained.

"You do know I only see him as my son and nothing more?" Kurama announced though she did appreciate it she only wished the Dragoness would've waited for Naruto's approval first as well as her own.

 **(I'm well aware of that. But if Naruto does fall in love with anyone in the supernatural world, they will outlive him easily by hundreds if not thousands of years.)** Shikaio elaborated. **(Unlike Albion or Ddraig I truly care about my hosts and I'll do everything in my power to make them happy.)**

"While I wish you would've asked me first, I appreciate what you did. But what is a Sacred Gear? I remember Kaa-chan talking about a few times but I'm kind of clueless here?" Naruto said while scratching his cheek sheepishly.

While Kurama and the Shinto Trinity all deadpanned at Naruto. "Naruto Sacred Gears, also known as God's Artifacts, are items with powerful abilities bestowed upon humans by the original God from the Bible. Only humans can possess Sacred Gears, although if you were to be reincarnated as an angel or devil you will keep your Sacred Gear. And there are thirteen Sacred Gears known as the Longinus that are powerful enough to slay a God when fully mastered." Tsukuyomi explained.

 **(This is true, and my Sacred Gear is not counted among the Longinus, although the Elemental Force is just as powerful as the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing.)** Shikaio explained.

Naruto nodded, thankfully he had a basic understanding of the supernatural world thanks to Kurama. So, Naruto knew about the three biblical factions as well is the Youkai and Shinto factions to a certain extent. "So Shikaio-chan what does your Sacred Gear exactly do?" Naruto asked.

 **(Well as its name suggests it grants you complete mastery over the five elements. You can freely create and manipulate earth, fire, lightning, water and wind; you can either manipulate them separately or simultaneously with one another.)** Shikaio told her new host as Naruto's eyes widened.

Susanoo gained a bloodthirsty grin. "Well if that's the case let's take that bad boy out for a test drive!" The Storm God declared while pulling out his divine blade Totsuka no Tsurugi. Tsukuyomi glared at his younger brother.

"No, you fool. Naruto-kun is in no shape to fight let alone use his Sacred Gear." The Moon God growled while the Storm God simply crossed his hands underneath his chest and scowled. Amaterasu shook her head at her younger brother and his behavior, even knowing Tsukuyomi killed Uke Mochi, the Goddess of Food. And due to his actions, Tsukuyomi was kicked out of Takamagahara thus creating day and night, but Tsukuyomi eventually made up with Amaterasu and their relationship eventually became stable despite no longer being married. However, her and Susanoo never got along especially after he destroyed her rice field in his drunken stupor/rage.

Amaterasu then looked at Naruto and Kurama. "Well then, for the time being you two will stay here with us in Takamagahara. At least until we can get you some proper living accommodations down in Kyoto. Plus, it's been a long time since me and you have talked Kurama. And I would also like to talk to you Naru-chan." Amaterasu said with a warm smile.

In with that the Shinto Trinity left Naruto and Kurama alone. Kurama glanced over at Naruto before looking at his gauntlet. "Well, Naruto-chan for the time being you need to rest. But when you're back into fighting shape I'm going to beat you into the ground. Plus, it will help you progress your Sacred Gear is well." Kurama said with a smirk before planting a kiss on Naruto's forehead.

Naruto watched as his adopted mother left the room leaving him alone with Shikaio. **(Well Naruto-kun what Kurama said is true the only way you're going to progress your Sacred Gear is through intense training. But you're also going to need the desire to wanted as well. Sacred Gears are tied to the emotions of their wielders the stronger your emotions the more it will progress.)** The Rainbow Dragon Empress said before the gauntlet disappeared.

Naruto laid down on the futon before staring up at the ceiling. "Man…can't I ever have one day of peace in my life without something crazy happening?" Naruto thought aloud knowing he wouldn't get an answer. Sighing in content Naruto closed his eyes as he decided to get some rest as he could only imagine what was gonna happen from here on out.

* * *

 **The End**

 **Awesomeness my first chapter of 2019 I hope you all liked it as this is the beginning of A Gift from the Elemental Nations (New/Re-Write). And as you can tell right off the bat there are multiple changes I made, the first one being Naruto will not be paired with either Amaterasu or Kurama. Second of all his Dragon is no longer Quasar the Chaos Emperor Dragon but Shikaio the Rainbow Dragon Empress. I also added a bit of drama with Kurama and her blood sister Tamamo, whose parents are a mystery but will be revealed down the road as the story progresses. And if people are curious yes Kurama's power surpasses either Albion or Ddraig in their prime, not in abilities just in raw power and pure destructive capacity. And because of this Kurama is ranked among the Top Ten Strongest Beings in the World although she is immensely weaker than any of the Hindu Gods such as Indra, Brahma, Vishnu, and Shiva.**

 **And as for the pairing I'm open to suggestions as long as they are not Devils and I already have two out of the six already figured out.**

 **Naruto x Yasaka x Tiamat x ? x ? x ? x ?**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Gift from the Elemental Nations**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto, Highschool DxD, and Character's from different anime, that rights belong to Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, Masashi Kishimoto, and many other authors. Based upon Characters created by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, Masashi Kishimoto, and many other authors.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Co-written by**

 **Beta read by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood and Violence and other stuff**

' _Thoughts'_

"Talking"

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_

 **Demon Talking**

[Jutsus, Techniques, and Spells]

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Sisters**

* * *

Sitting behind her desk in the Hokage's office was Tsunade Senju, the fifth Hokage. Currently, she was looking over several requests belonging to clans and merchants regarding an increase in funding.

A scowl appeared on her face as some of these requests were borderline absurd, the fact that several merchants were demanding more protection for their stores only increased her annoyance.

Fortunately for the poor desk, it was saved from being destroyed, when Tsunade's assistant Shizune walked in. Raising an eyebrow at the expression Shizune was equipped with as she seemed rather emotional, her assistant notified her that both Gai and Kakashi's teams had returned.

A moment later both teams entered, and she focused her sights on both teams. Gai, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto… Wait! Naruto?

Her eyes scanned over everyone in the room with increasing speed and her breathing quickened in result to her distress at not seeing the spiky-haired blonde in the room with them.

"Kakashi!? Where is Naruto?" She pretty much demanded while doing her best to calm her heart rate down.

Upon the mention of the young Jinchūriki's name, everyone present lowered their heads as she released a gasp. Her hand came up as her worst fears seem to have come true after all. Her necklace truly was cursed, after all, it just took its time in getting Naruto killed.

"…No…please no…not him.." She muttered before shaking her head. "He can't… He can't be dead."

Kakashi clenched his fists tightly. "Tsunade-sama I'm truly sorry I wasn't fast enough to save Naruto. But in his last moments, he saved Gaara-sama." Kakashi spoke as he was trying to keep his emotions in check.

Tsunade slammed her fist into her desk cracking it in half as she stood up glaring at the group with tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. "Tell me everything that happened…" Tsunade said trying not to break down in front of everyone.

Kakashi steeled his nerves before taking a deep breath. "A lot of things happened…" Kakashi said.

* * *

xxxx ~ flashback ~ xxxx

Kakashi had exhausted a large amount of his chakra using his Mangekyo Sharingan in an attempt to take out the Missing-nin. But he didn't have enough control over it to properly use its dimensional warping power. It slowed down Kakashi's reaction speed as well as his travel speed, as Naruto was now quite a good distance ahead of him.

Kakashi followed after Naruto, in an attempt to keep up with his student. They were chasing after the Akatsuki member Deidara the Mad Bomber, who had possession over Gaara's body. "Naruto wait!" Kakashi called out to his student who simply ignored him as he began weaving through multiple hand seals. "Fire Release: Fox Cry!" Naruto released a powerful stream of blue flames that shot towards the Mad Bomber who narrowly dodged the flames.

"Oi! Oi! Are you trying to incinerate me and the Kazekage!" Deidara yelled at Naruto who simply scowled.

Kakashi was surprised, as well as a bit proud of his student being capable of nature transformation. However, why didn't Jiraiya inform them of this, and also why were Naruto's flames blue instead of an orange-yellow? However, Kakashi's eyes widened once again when he saw Naruto weaving through a different set a hand seals before unleashing several small air bullets.

"Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere!" Naruto declared as he watched his jutsu travel upwards just as their target flew above them. Kakashi caught up to his student and watched as the small air bullets Naruto shot out clipped the very edge of the clay birds wing.

This caused the clay bird to shake a bit causing Deidara to nearly lose his balance and fall off.

Kakashi decided to question Naruto later, as saving Gaara was more important. The Sharingan user notice Naruto weaving through a similar set of hand seals. "Okay, one more time! Fire Release: Fox Cry!" Naruto roared as he unleashed an even more powerful stream of blue flames that shot upwards completely melting the clay birds wing as well as incinerating Deidara's one remaining arm leaving a charred stump.

Naruto couldn't help but smirk as he not only saw the shocked expression his target wore but also listening to his cries of agony at the loss of his arm. The clay bird was completely destabilized as it crashed into the ground. They quickly arrived and found Deidara nowhere to be found, as Naruto ran over to the large clay bird as he began to dig at the head before finding Gaara's body.

Clenching his fists tightly Naruto couldn't help but feel like a failure. "I'm sorry Gaara I couldn't save you…" Naruto muttered to himself, as Kakashi stared at his student with a look of sadness. Just then Gai and his team arrived on the spot.

"Are you alright Kakashi?" Gai asked his eternal rival who nodded.

"Yeah, more or less Gai…but it seems our mission was a failure," Kakashi muttered while Gai put his head down. Lee began cursing himself for being too weak, Neji and Tenten both remained silent.

However, the sound of cracking and a slight humming noise caught Naruto's attention. The clay bird was going to explode. "Damnit all!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed Gaara and threw him towards Lee.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he quickly activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, before focusing his sights on the clay bird but he was too late it exploded. The explosion engulfed Naruto, and sadly Kakashi had no time to mourn he had to warp the blast away and most likely whatever was left of Naruto's body.

* * *

xxxx ~ flashback Kai ~ xxxx

Kakashi put his head down as the feeling of guilt overwhelmed him as he felt ultimately responsible for Naruto's untimely demise. ' _Please forgive me Minato-sensei…Kushina-sama… I failed to protect your son… I'm nothing but a failure._ ' Kakashi cursed himself.

Tsunade was at a loss for words, her tears now freely poured out of her eyes. "K-Kakashi and G-Gai I want you and your teams to take the rest of the day off… A-And I expect your reports by tomorrow…" Tsunade was choking on her words as she was fighting back the sobs that she so desperately needed to release.

With that said both teams left the Hokage's office leaving Tsunade alone with Shizune who is doing her best to comfort her master despite crying herself. Worst of all Jiraiya had no idea what had happened to his godson, Tsunade could only imagine how he would react.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Within Takamagahara a few miles away from the Palace where all the Shinto deities stayed, an explosion could be seen. A large cloud of smoke and dust cover the area making it nearly impossible to see. As the smoke cleared, it revealed Kurama as she had a large smirk on her face and standing across from her was Naruto who was bruised and battered.

It had been a little more than a week since Naruto and Kurama arrived in the DxD dimension, apparently, when Kurama left this dimension it caused a shift in time. This caused time to go by much slower than it should have, but now that she had returned things had been restored to their rightful place. Originally this dimension's time was roughly nine times faster than that in the elemental nations, but after Kurama left it was five times slower than the elemental nations.

"You aren't getting weak on me are you Naruto-chan~." Kurama taunted her adopted son who simply scowled in reply.

"No, I'm not getting weaker!" Naruto yelled as he was just getting accustomed to his new draconic body which was a lot stronger and faster than his original one. The problem was that his chakra control had gone to shit, making it difficult for him to perform most jutsu. "My chakra control is gone…it took me so long to get it to near-perfect…" Naruto whined as Kurama rolled her eyes.

Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Inari, and Hachiman all watching Kurama's training session with her adopted son well rather one-sided massacre. They knew Kurama was holding back but even using less than a quarter of her true power she was just as strong if not stronger than a Satan-Class being.

"You would think she would at least hold back a little bit?" Said the beautiful white-haired woman with red markings on her forehead, cheeks, and under her lower lip. She wore a deep violet kimono and possessed nine white fox tails with matching ears.

"What are you talking about Inari? Can't you see that the boy will benefit from this training?" The tall man wearing Japanese-style armor with an Oni mask and faceplate replied. Inari scowled at the Shinto War God Hachiman, as she crossed her arms underneath her impressive bust and huffed.

"The boy's fighting style is unrefined, and he's lacking a proper fighting style. Although you really can't blame him for that since Kurama was pretty much sealed in him this entire time. It really makes me wonder what the boy's teachers were doing while they were supposed to be training him?" Hachiman shook his head in disappointment.

"That's why we're here Hachi-chan. We're going to break him down and build him back up better than before." Amaterasu spoke in a cheerful tone. Tsukuyomi snorted at his sister's childish and cheerful attitude. Amaterasu was serious one moment and the next she was acting like a cheerful child. Although it was a good thing Susanoo didn't come along as he didn't understand the meaning of overkill or holding back, and he could…no he would most definitely kill Naruto.

"Nee-chan have you got in contact with Yasaka or Tamamo?" Tsukuyomi asked his sister as Amaterasu glanced at him before nodding her once cheerful demeanor changed to a serious one.

"Yes, I got in contact with Yasaka-chan although Tamamo just arrived in Kyoto last night. And I told her that I would like to meet with her and her mother tonight." Amaterasu explained as Tsukuyomi and Inari both nodded as they wanted to repair this broken family. And it was probably best that they leave Naruto in Takamagahara at least for this first meeting. As they quickly found out the boy had a talent for pissing off people and speaking without thinking, which was something Kurama had desperately tried to beat out of him with little success.

Kurama hadn't used her hands nor her feet in her training session with her adopted son Naruto. She had used nothing but her tails, as she launched them forward like spears threatening to impale Naruto if he didn't dodge. Naruto through his gauntlet covered hand forward as a burst of powerful and extremely bright orange flames shot forth. Kurama effortlessly swatted the flames away with a single swipe from her tail.

 **(Naruto-kun no matter what you do you're not going to be able to defeat her.)** Shikaio told her host who simply grumbled in response. "I'm well aware of that Shikaio-chan. I'm not looking to defeat her I just want to land one hit on her." Naruto replied as he rushed forward before jumping in the air summoning forth a clone to gather his chakra in his open palm.

Kurama shook her head in disappointment, although she was slightly surprised when several large rocks turned into clouds of smoke revealing more clones of her adopted son. ' _Not bad Naruto-chan. You're always unpredictable but…_ ' Kurama thought as she unleashed a wave of powerful blue flames from several of her tails. The clones did not have enough time to react as they were reduced to ash within seconds.

"Take this Rasengan!"

Naruto came screaming out of the air with his Rasengan aimed directly at Kurama. ' _Please hit I just need one hit!_ ' Naruto thought to himself, his sphere of spiraling chaotic chakra was blocked by Kurama's tail.

"Not good enough Naruto-chan," Kurama said with a smirk as she had her eyes closed. "You do realize how much I am holding back against you and yet you can't even lay a single finger on me." Kurama said as she opened her eyes slightly. "Perhaps it's about time I end this." Kurama spoke as she had grown bored of this training session after the first five hours.

And with a single flick of her tail, Kurama crushed the Rasengan turning the force of the jutsu back on to Naruto. ' _Damnit!_ ' Naruto cursed as he was sent hurtling across the field. Naruto's body tumbled across the field several times before he came to a complete stop. Groaning in pain as Naruto looked at his legs and then his arms, they all seem to be intact with the exception of his right arm being snapped backwards at the elbow. And his left leg was broken at the shin, that alone proves just how much stronger his Rasengan had gotten after becoming a Humanoid Dragon.

 **(Naruto-kun are you alright?)** The Dragoness asked in a concerned tone and the only answer she received was a groan of pain. The sound of footsteps could be heard as Kurama made her way over to Naruto with a concerned expression of her own. "You put too much power into your Rasengan…a jutsu of that level would not hurt me although I didn't think it would cause you this much damage?" Kurama said as she gently placed her hand on Naruto's broken body.

Naruto groaned in pain as he felt Kurama's chakra flow through his body healing his broken joints and mending his bones. "I just wanted to get one hit, that's all I wanted. I know there is no way for me to defeat you at my current level." Naruto replied as Kurama shook her head and allowed a small smile to appear.

"I'm really gonna have to teach you how to fight properly. But that can wait until tomorrow since I have an appointment down in Kyoto tonight. I want you to stay here tonight, but the next time I go to Kyoto I'll be sure to take you with me Naruto-chan." Kurama said as she finished healing up Naruto's body.

"That's alright sense Omoikane-san is really adamant about me and my studies," Naruto grumbled as Kurama couldn't help but giggle as she shook her head at her adopted son's almost unconscious hatred for education. She couldn't really blame him since pretty much all of his teachers with the exception of Iruka deprived him of any education. Another reason why she hated Konoha that much more though she pushed those thoughts aside.

Kurama ruffled Naruto's hair before helping him to his feet. Hachiman was the first to greet Naruto and Kurama. "I must say you're fighting style is atrocious Naruto." The Shinto War God said without an ounce of sympathy in his voice. Hachiman was not going to sugarcoat a thing for Naruto, he was going to help this poor neglected boy.

Naruto didn't even seem phased by the War God's harsh comment. "I know that…" Naruto said softly while clenching his fists and staring down at his feet. Hachiman reached out and placed his hand on the young Uzumaki shoulder before giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"It is not your fault rather your teachers back in this elemental nations as you call it. That's what we're here for, to help you, we're going to break you down and build you back up again better than before. It won't be easy and there'll be times where you'll hate us and curse us for our training methods. But believe me when everything is said and done you will thank us for it."

Naruto nodded. "I'll hold you to that Hachiman-san. Because I've had horrible luck with sensei's aside from Kaa-chan, although there was only so much she could teach me while being trapped in the seal." Naruto explained.

Inari walked around Naruto inspecting him, this interaction caused the young Uzumaki to raise an eyebrow in confusion while he stared at his adopted mother who simply shrugged her shoulders. "I don't see any injuries on you Na-kun." Inari said before attempting to hug Naruto again causing the young Uzumaki to jump back in fright not wanting to get hugged by the Fox Goddess again. Inari pouted at Naruto acting almost as if she was a child getting denied candy or a toy.

"Na-kun why won't you let me hug you!?" The Goddess whined as her fellow Shinto Deities along with Kurama shook their collective heads.

"I don't know maybe because you wrap your tails around me and constrict my body, and you shove my head in between your massive boobs!" Naruto retorted as a chill went down his spine, from the predatory look he got from the Shinto Fox Goddess.

"I'll get you Na-kun! I will get you in my grasp once again whether you like it or not now come to me!" The Goddess demanded as Naruto sprinted in the opposite direction causing the goddess to growl as she chased after him.

"Ummm…Kurama are you going to help him?" Tsukuyomi asked as Kurama shook her head before allowing a small smirk to appear on her face.

"Nope." The strongest tailed beast said with an innocent smile. "We can consider this stamina and seduction resistance training for Naruto-chan." Kurama said with a giggle as she watched Naruto bob and weave out of Inari's grasp.

"I agree with Kurama-chan, plus it's amusing to watch Naru-chan try and evade Inari-chan." Amaterasu giggled with glee as Inari tried using her tails to ensnare Naruto, as the young Uzumaki was dangerously close to being wrapped up in the Fox Goddesses long and thick fuzzy tails.

Hachiman paid no mind to Naruto nor Inari. "So, what are we going to do about Sirzechs and Serafall's constant requests to not only buy Kuoh from us but also build two hotels in Kyoto?" The War God spoke in a voice filled with distaste, as he personally didn't have anything against the Devil's per say. He just didn't want them forcefully reincarnating the humans that were loyal to their faction as well as the Youkai from Kyoto or Tokyo.

Amaterasu looked at the calmest and gentle War God throughout the entire supernatural world. "We're going to eventually have to deal with them sooner or later Hachiman, it's best to form an alliance with them now rather than later when we actually need their help." Amaterasu spoke in a serious tone.

Tsukuyomi released a sigh. "I'm not really sure about this Nee-chan. The hotel in Kyoto doesn't seem like a bad idea but handing over our territory to Devils who have pretty much the entire underworld to themselves. Plus, you heard what Sirzechs and Serafall intend to do or have you forgotten? They plan on giving the territory to their younger sisters a couple of pint-size brats. There nothing more than children, and I don't know about you, but I don't trust them to watch over an entire town full of innocent humans." Tsukuyomi spoke in a calm but slightly annoyed tone.

Kurama decided to interject as she lost interest in watching Naruto getting overwhelmed by Inari's super fluffy tails. "I have a suggestion why not send me and Naruto-chan over there to keep an eye on the Devils." Kurama asked as Tsukuyomi decided to speak up again.

"I have a somewhat different idea why don't we send Naruto and Yasaka over there?" Tsukuyomi asked as this caused everyone to go dead quiet.

"Tsukuyomi you can't be serious? I can understand Naruto but why not send Kurama with him why Yasaka? Not only is she the current leader of the Youkai but also she's required to maintain the Leylines." Hachiman retorted as Tsukuyomi raised a hand silencing the War God.

"Maintaining the Leylines is not that difficult I can do it quite easily, plus Tamamo has great experience with doing that and I'm pretty sure even Kurama could do it. Plus, this will be a perfect way for Naruto to learn is much about the world as possible. And I don't know about you but listening to that old fool Omoikane just yak on and on about useless garbage that no one cares about." Tsukuyomi explained.

Amaterasu seemed deep in thought it did sound like a good idea, plus she had to admit Naruto and Yasaka would deftly make a cute couple. But she couldn't help but feel sorry for Yasaka as her previous mate turned out to be a horrible person. She knew Naruto would never betray her if they ever got together and this would be the perfect opportunity to do so. "I agree with Tsukuyomi on this one Kurama, Hachiman." Amaterasu said in a serious tone once again.

This caught both the crimson haired vixen and the War God by surprise. "Think about it the next school year in Kuoh starts in the next six months so it would be a perfect opportunity to see if Rias and Sona really are capable of looking after this town by themselves. It's only three years I can't imagine anything crazy happening in that short span of time." Amaterasu said while Kurama did not like this at all. Because if any devil regardless of how kind they are, reincarnated Naruto she would murder them.

Hachiman couldn't believe what he was hearing he had the urge to literally knock some sense into his two idiot leaders. But he knew he wasn't strong enough to take on either Tsukuyomi or Amaterasu so there was nothing he could do he simply gave up. "Fine whatever do whatever you want. Just don't blame me when it comes back and bites you on the ass later." The War God grumbled before leaving the group.

Kurama looked like she wanted to protest but Amaterasu raised her hand. "Don't worry Kurama nothing bad will happen to Naruto I promise you this." Amaterasu said as Kurama simply frowned she had been with Naruto since the very beginning and she was very attached to him and couldn't help but worry about his safety.

"We can discuss this later when we meet with Tamamo and Yasaka. But right now, I believe we should save Naruto before Inari suffocates him." Tsukuyomi advised as they glanced over and noticed Inari had indeed successfully captured Naruto in her grasp.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Amaterasu along with her former husband Tsukuyomi and Inari were sitting in the seiza position sitting across from two blonde haired women who both possessed nine fox tails and matching ears.

The first kitsune appeared as a young woman with a voluptuous figure and very long blonde hair with matching eyes. She possessed delicate facial features and her eyebrows are cut very short and round a symbol of nobility. Her hair was tied in a loose ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs that ended in a spiral, with taut bandages to keep it in place. She was wearing a traditional shrine maiden attire, consisting of a white haori, a red hakama, and a pair of zōri with white tabi. And over her shrine maiden atti,re she wears a white coat held closed by a red ribbon and a golden crown.

While the second kitsune resembled the first in terms of facial features and possessing the same voluptuous figure. She was wearing a miko that consists out of a yellow hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals, and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place. She possessed the bright orange eyes and waist length pale blonde hair with shorter bangs in a hime style.

Amaterasu smile that the two women before her. "Tamamo-chan, Yasaka-chan I'm so glad you both accepted my invite." Amaterasu spoke in a cheerful tone.

"But of course, Amaterasu-sama." Tamamo spoke in a formal tone.

"I wouldn't dream of rejecting a chance to see you again Amaterasu-sama." Yasaka spoke in a slightly more casual tone than her mother.

"Mah! How many times have I told you both to stop being so formal around me!?" Amaterasu whined comically as Tsukuyomi pinched the bridge of his nose while Inari giggled at Amaterasu's behavior.

Tamamo took a sip of her tea before releasing a sigh of content. "So, Amaterasu what was so important that you wanted to meet with both me and my daughter?" Tamamo asked as Amaterasu's expression went from cheerful and playful to more serious.

"Something interesting happened a week ago, I don't know if either of you felt it, but we have two new arrivals who will be joining…well, rather one will be joining us of the Shinto while the other one will be rejoining the Youkai within Kyoto's walls." Amaterasu explained.

Yasaka became confused as she tilted her head to the side. "Rejoining? I was not aware that there was a rogue Youkai out there who wish to rejoin Kyoto's Youkai Faction?" Yasaka asked. Tamamo frowned as she physically flinched which went unnoticed to her daughter although the Shinto Gods were quite aware of the former leader's actions.

Tsukuyomi decided to speak up. "Well, Yasaka we decided to keep you in the dark about this. And possibly your mother's greatest blunder when she exiled her own sister for no reason at all." Tsukuyomi said in a cold-hearted tone while glaring at Tamamo who flinched.

Yasaka's eyes widened before she glanced at her mother. "I have an aunt? And you never told me why?" Yasaka asked slightly hurt that her mother had not told her about this.

And before anyone could even answer a new voice spoke up from behind the Shinto deities. "I do not know why my sister didn't tell you about my existence but perhaps it was for the best at the time." Kurama spoke as her sights were locked on Tamamo whose eyes welled up with tears. Yasaka was staring at her aunt with a look of pure amazement and a slight bit of jealousy, mainly due to the fact that both she and her mother had more pale skin and light blonde hair. While Kurama had lightly tanned skin with blood red hair and ruby red eyes instead of a golden yellow.

"Greetings my niece my name is Kurama it's nice to finally meet you." Kurama introduced herself to her niece as Yasaka stood as she walked over to her aunt and hugged her. Kurama smiled before returning her hug.

"Sister I…" Tamamo began before Kurama cut her off, Tamamo was expecting Kurama to glare at her and curse her out and yet all she got was a cold blank stare instead.

"Sister there is nothing you can say to me that will change a thing. What you did was possibly the most horrific thing you could ever do to a sibling. And because of that, I suffered more than you could possibly ever imagine. But I have one question for you and you better answer me honestly otherwise…" Kurama didn't finish her threat instead she allowed a cruel grin to appear on her face as she let Yasaka go. "I will force you to relive every event I lived through after my exile."

Tamamo was frightened her sister was far stronger than she was before, and yet she didn't look like she had aged at all in the two hundred years since she was exiled. "What do you want to know?" Tamamo tried to keep her emotions in check.

"Why did you exile me two hundred years ago? Were you forced or were you under the control of someone? Or did you just get rid of me because I chased away and beat up every worthless person that tried to become your mate?" Kurama said not allowing her emotions to run wild.

Tamamo was surprised, why did she exile Kurama she had been asking herself that for the last two hundred years she couldn't remember. It was almost as if a chunk of her memory was taken, but who would do that and why did someone really hate her sister that much? "I…I don't know? It's almost as if a chunk of my memory is missing, I can't remember anything…" Tamamo said with her head down her body was physically shaking.

Inari scowled at Tamamo. "What kind of pathetic excuses that! This is no time to be coming up with fibs now tell us the true reason!" The Fox Goddess snarled in anger.

Tamamo raised her head as her eyes were filled with tears. "I TOLD YOU I CAN'T REMEMBER!?" Tamamo practically screamed startling everyone in the room as they had never heard Tamamo raise her voice like this before. Kurama could tell that her sister was telling the truth due to her negative emotion sensory abilities which meant no one was capable of lying to her.

"So, someone took control of you and he erased your memories…" Kurama whispered to herself before walking over to her sister who was a sobbing mess at this point. Kneeling to her sister's level before pulling her into a hug startling Tamamo at the sudden contact and warmth her sister provided. Tamamo hugged her sister and held onto her like she was a lifeline as she cried her heart out.

Amaterasu released a sigh of relief as she watched the heartwarming scene of sisters rekindling their former sisterly bond with one another. Although there was one question on everyone's mind with the exception of Yasaka and Tamamo. Who was responsible for this was it that racist warmonger Kuyo or was it someone else?

* * *

 **The End**

 **Naruto's Pairing so far. You guys have given me a lot of great suggestions so now we only need two more women. Some of you suggested Artemis while a couple others suggested a few Norse goddesses, someone even suggested Athena. While a few of you suggested Kuroka, but a few of you also suggested Rias and or Akeno when I told you I wasn't going to be using any devil's or rather any devil's from Kuoh Academy.**

 **1 - Yasaka**

 **2 - Tiamat**

 **3 - Gabriel**

 **4 - Rossweisse**

 **5 - ?**

 **6 - ?**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Gift from the Elemental Nations**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto, Highschool DxD, and Character's from different anime, that rights belong to Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, Masashi Kishimoto, and many other authors. Based upon Characters created by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, Masashi Kishimoto, and many other authors.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Co-written by**

 **Beta read by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood and Violence and other stuff**

' _Thoughts'_

"Talking"

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_

 **Demon Talking**

[Jutsus, Techniques, and Spells]

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Awakening of a Dragon**

* * *

About a quarter-mile away from the Palace within Takamagahara's borders, sat Naruto in the lotus position. He had left a clone with Omoikane, so that the God of Wisdom wouldn't lose his mind and hunt him down. Naruto was practicing his Senjutsu which Kurama had begun teaching him near the end of his training trip with Jiraiya. It was a mixture of this world Senjutsu as well as Sage Mode from the elemental nations, he had red markings around and under his eyes as well in the middle of his forehead.

 **(Naruto-kun are you sure this is a good idea to skip out on your lessons from the Wisdom God?)** Shikaio asked her current host who didn't respond at first.

"I know it's not a good idea. Just listening to him talk is enough to put me to sleep. Plus, he won't know it's a clone until it's too late, and I really haven't had any time to progress my Senju…" Naruto stopped as he felt something, not in Takamagahara, but rather something from below something in Kyoto's borders.

 **(Naruto-kun what's the matter are you alright?)** The Dragoness spoke in a slightly concerned tone as Naruto didn't answer rather his eyes snapped open revealing his violet irises with slitted pupils.

"Shikaio-chan do you feel that? Can you sense what I'm sensing right now?" Naruto growled obviously not happy with what he felt. The Dragoness didn't respond at first as she could indeed sense anything Naruto was sensing while he was using Sage Mode. What she felt was a signature similar to Kurama only immensely weaker even weaker than Naruto and it was in distress and surrounded by ten no maybe twelve aura's that were dark and sinister and seemed to be the embodiment of greed and all other sins.

 **(Devils…and they seem to have a Kitsune in their clutches what are you going to do Naruto-kun?)**

Naruto stood from the lotus position as his eyes were filled with determination. "Isn't it obvious I'm going to go down there and stop whatever is happening," Naruto spoke in a sharp but also powerful tone.

 **(But Kurama said she wanted you to stay here)** Shikaio said to her host knowing he wouldn't listen.

"I know Kaa-chan wants me to stay here but I can't do that I need to save that poor Kitsune. Otherwise, I'll never forgive myself if I could've helped her."

"Oi, Naruto what are you doing out here?" The voice of Hachiman called out from behind Naruto causing the young Uzumaki to turn around and stare at the Shinto War God.

"I came out here to practice my Senjutsu…but I sense a young Kitsune in distress down in Kyoto and she surrounded by ten if not twelve Devils. I need to go down there and help her…" Naruto said in a serious tone which caused the War God to stop in his tracks as he clenched his fists tightly.

"Then why don't you?" Hachiman spoke in a voice full of disgust and anger. Hachiman knew that the Devils could not be trusted at all they would do anything in their power to gain powerful members to their peerages. They were nothing more than flying rats that needed to be exterminated.

"I can't, I don't know how to use any type of magic or teleportation abilities," Naruto said in a disappointed tone before putting his head down in shame.

"Then I'll help you this time Naruto." The War God said before snapping his fingers as a magic circle appeared under Naruto and before the young Uzumaki could even speak he disappeared in a shower of glitter. "Heh good luck kid you're gonna need it. So, let's see how much you truly have learned from Kurama during your time in the elemental nations." The War God spoke as he sat down before removing his faceplate in pulling out a pipe as he summoned up of viewings sphere.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Down in one of the many forests around Kyoto's borders stood a group of ten men all wearing matching uniforms that consisted of black and red armor. They were all standing over a young girl who had the appearance of an elementary student her arms and legs were pinned down to the ground by magical chains and she was gagged by a cloth. She was wearing a torn and dirty miko outfit and tall geta with white tabi. The sleeves of her haori feature a giant red star-shaped pentagram, surrounded by five smaller pentagrams in between the points. She had long blonde hair that was slightly mattered and her eyes were a golden hazel color. She also possessed nine golden fox tails with matching ears.

One of the Devils stared down at the girl with a sneer. "Too bad she's so young I wish she was at least eight years older that way we could have some fun with her." He said as the girl began to whimper as she struggled to free herself.

"How much longer is are lazy King gotta make us wait. He wanted us to capture Kunou the daughter of Yasaka so he could reincarnate her as a member of his peerage?"

"I don't know, do I look like I know what our idiot of a King does?"

"I would appreciate it if you didn't call me an idiot Beldora."

"So, you finally got off your lazy ass huh? Well, it's about damn time Towshou." Beldora growled at his King who shrugged it off before walking up to Kunou who was even more scared than before.

"Hello little one I would like to properly invite you into my peerage." Towshou said with a sinister grin as he pulled out a single pawn piece. Kunou began to wiggle and struggle even more as tears were now spilling out of her eyes as she released muffled cries.

And just as he was going to place his evil piece on Kunou's chest. "I command thee, Kunou, on my name Towshou Aim…AAAGH!" Before the last member of the Aim clan, could finish reciting his chant, he was knocked away from Kunou as a figure appeared out of a shower of glitter.

"I don't think so." Naruto said before standing in front of Kunou in a protective manner. The other devils jumped at Naruto, who in a quick motion summoned forth his Sacred Gear before unleashing a powerful gust of wind pushing all of the Devils away. Naruto quickly turned around before breaking the magical chains pinning Kunou to the ground as he removed the cloth that was used to gag her. "Are you alright?" Naruto asked in a concerned tone.

Kunou wiped the tears from her eyes before she nodded. "I-I…am…thank you f-for sav-ving…me." Kunou said while crying her eyes out Naruto nodded before turning his sights back on the Devils.

"Brat you're going to regret that!" Towshou roared in anger before jumping to his feet and charging at Naruto. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto roared as he made a familiar cross hand seal as the area was filled with duplicates of himself as they charged at the other devils.

"You think I'm supposed to be intimidated because you can make replicas of yourself!? I will kill you and perhaps I can take that Sacred Gear from you to!" Towshou roared as he charged at Naruto who in return charged forward as well. Upon their initial clash, they immediately began throwing punches and kicks. Naruto blocked and dodged most of Towshou's strikes, while the Aim heir was having a more difficult time avoiding Naruto's attacks.

Towshou delivered a strong punch to Naruto's face, which the young Uzumaki countered with a strong kick to the Devils' stomach. The kick was so strong it caused the Aim heir to tumble across the ground before he stopped rolling. Towshou's eyes widened as he saw Naruto coming down with a stomp aimed directly for his head. This stomp, in general, shattered the ground, fortunately, the devil was able to dodge at the last second before getting to his feet.

Towshou jumped into the air delivering a kick aimed directly for Naruto's head, which the young Uzumaki blocked with his hand before throwing him back. The Devil heir pulled out a knife from his sleeve that seemed to be dripping with a purple liquid most likely poison. Naruto pulled out a kunai before rushing in.

The two clashed with one another as the amount of acrobatics and flips increased. Sparks were sent flying in all directions as the clash between the poison dip dagger and the single kunai continued. Naruto quickly jumped placing his hands on Towshou's shoulders before driving him directly into the ground. The Aim heir quickly jumped up only to get kicked in the face by Naruto.

Towshou jumped back onto his feet, even angrier and more determined to end Naruto's life. Naruto could see that the Devils movements were getting sloppier and slower, so it made it that much easier for him to block every one of Towshou's strikes. In a quick motion, Naruto jumped up and wrapped his leg around the devil's neck before slamming him into the ground once more. Towshou jumped up again only to get knocked down once more as Naruto kneed him directly in the face breaking his nose and knocking out a couple of his teeth.

Towshou was now seeing red, as his anger had reached an all-time high, but the pain he was subjected to was just as intense. He charged forward like a rabid animal, Naruto effortlessly caught the Devils wrist before bringing his knee to the Devil's elbow, breaking all of the joints and snapping it backwards.

"AAAAAAAAGH!" Towshou howled with pain but it was too late, he looked up in time to see Naruto weaving different hand seals. "Fire Release: Fox Cry!" Naruto roared as he unleashed a powerful stream of blue flames which engulfed the Aim heir who is severely burned. Towshou laid on the ground unable to move his body, which was broken in burnt to a crisp, he looked up in saw Naruto standing over him.

"I was expecting a lot more from you?" Naruto said before delivering a powerful punch to the Devils head knocking him unconscious. Naruto looked at all of the other devils who had been pretty much beaten by his clones. "That was rather disappointing I honestly thought they'd be stronger?" Naruto thought aloud but then again Kurama did say he was in between the level of a High-Class Devil and an Ultimate Class Devil without any enhancements.

Naruto then made his way over to Kunou who was staring at him with a look of awe. "Are you okay Chibi-chan?" Naruto asked as he ruffled the girl's hair who growled at him.

"My name isn't Chibi-chan! It's Kunou!" The little girl roared as Naruto chuckled in amusement.

"Okay okay, no need to get angry I'm sorry Kunou-chan." Naruto chuckled as the little girl hugged him tightly before burying her face into his abdominals. He could feel his kimono getting wet not that he really cared that much, he gently rubbed the girls back as she continued crying. However, Naruto didn't have time to really comfort Kunou at the moment as he felt another presence approaching it was stronger than his own although weaker than Kurama, Amaterasu, Inari, and Tsukuyomi.

A man emerged from the woods he had pale blonde hair, and pale-yellow eyes with slitted pupils, he had hairless fox ears and eight tails that were engulfed in blue flames. The man, in general, did not seem like a kind person at all he was giving off nothing but sinister vibes as Naruto once again stood in front of Kunou in a protective manner. The man was wearing a black uniform that resembled that of a Japanese schoolboy uniform.

"It seems Towshou couldn't keep his end of the bargain." The man spoke in an arrogant tone filled with nothing but cruelty. This caused Naruto's eyes to widen as he looked at Kunou who was shivering in fear at the man in front of him.

"You sold Kunou-chan out!"

The man chuckled. "That I did it was the perfect opportunity to get Yasaka out of power. And the best way to do it would be to sell her daughter to a devil and have her become a member of the man's peerage. But it seems that failed, all because of you so I guess I'll have to kill you and find a new Devil to sell Kunou to." The man laughed hysterically as several other people dressed in the same uniform, he was in walked forward.

"Kuyo-sama shall I eliminate this person?" The purple haired woman asked as the newly named Kuyo shook his head.

"No, I'll take care of this myself." Naruto growled as he dispelled one of his clones in Takamagahara, allowing him to enter Sage Mode. Naruto also summoned forth his Sacred Gear once more as he could tell this was gonna be a much tougher battle than before.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Kurama and Tamamo had finally finished making up with one another, everything was going rather smoothly. Amaterasu had a gentle smile on her face as did Inari, while Tsukuyomi allowed a small smile to appear. Yasaka for her part had been confused at first but she too was smiling. "Perhaps Kunou would like to meet her Grandaunt." Tamamo asked her daughter who in return nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I believe that would be wonderful," Yasaka replied before standing.

"Maybe I should go up to Takamagahara and grab Naru-chan then," Amaterasu said with a smile.

Tamamo wanted to meet her sisters adopted son especially after hearing everything he had gone through in nearly killed himself twice trying to help her sister. "I would like to meet this young man if that will be all right with you sister." Tamamo said as Kurama was about to speak when a Tengu came into the room with a nervous expression on his face causing everyone to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Tori-san? What is the matter?" Yasaka asked as the man looked extremely nervous, he was almost shaking. "Yasaka-sama I have grave news Kunou-sama has been kidnapped."

"WHAT!?" Everyone present in the room yelled in unison causing the Tengu to shrink under their collective glares.

"Who would dare kidnap my precious grandchild!" Tamamo hissed.

"Whoever would touch a Kitsune in my presence will pay the ultimate price!" Inari raged.

"I would incinerate whoever touched such an innocent and pure child as Kunou-chan!" Amaterasu was physically shaking with anger.

"Whoever this person definitely has balls…" Tsukuyomi released a low growl.

Yasaka for her part was physically shaking, her precious Kunou had been kidnapped. There was going to be hell to pay and whoever did it would definitely pay the ultimate price.

Kurama seemed troubled normally she would've been raging as well, now that she thought about it, she could sense Naruto's presence down here in Kyoto. It wasn't too far from their current location and he seemed to be fighting against someone who was…

Tamamo looked at her sister who was oozing out aura. "Sister are you alright?" Tamamo asked despite how angry she was. Without even speaking Kurama stood before leaving in a burst of flames. Amaterasu was confused as was everyone else in the room.

"Let's follow her perhaps she knows where Kunou is?" Tsukuyomi advised as everyone else vanished either through a magic circle or Fox Fire. This left Tori alone as he finally released a sigh of relief as the intense pressure had vanished.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Kuyo had a satisfied smirk on his face as he stared down at Naruto who laid motionless face down in a smoldering thirty-meter-deep hole. "I think it's about time we kill this troublesome brat and take Kunou to a secure location where Yasaka will not be able to locate her." One of Kuyo's followers advised.

"Yeah, I suppose so. Anyways are there any other devils down in the underworld who would be willing to buy this troublesome little brat." Kuyo said while holding Kunou by her neck as the little kitsune struggled to break free from the Yoko's grip.

"It shouldn't be too difficult you know how greedy they are. We'll eventually find a buyer."

But before Kuyo could even respond or give the order to finish Naruto off, a sudden chill crawled down their collective spines. What was that?

"...Hey...Kuyo-sama...what's happening...?" The Rock Youkai asked quietly, taking a step back from the group in fear. A dim rainbow glow was admitting from the crater Naruto was currently laying in.

All of the Youkai turned to look towards the deep crevice as a geyser of bright red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet aura erupted from it. The aura was no ordinary aura, it was, in fact, a dragon's aura, it was burning the ground.

Suddenly, without warning, and object began to rise within the geyser of rainbow aura. The object was a shirtless Naruto, all the wounds he had sustained had been healed and his eyes were a solid ghostly white. Sparks of black electricity danced off his body, the Youkai had realized something, something very important. They had fucked up, they had poked the sleeping Dragon and now it was wide awake and ready to tear them apart.

"...What are you...?" Kuyo whispered, taking a step back, feeling something, he hadn't felt in a long time.

Pure unadulterated fear.

Naruto didn't respond immediately, he smiled first, which bared and possibly sharp and dangerous canines.

"Your worst nightmare incarnate." Naruto chuckled in a sinister manner. **(Rainbow Dragon Balance Breaker!)**

Naruto's body was engulfed in an extremely bright rainbow glow that expanded leveling the entire area. When the red light faded away, what appeared in Naruto's place was black armor covered in white plate-armor that has the motif of a Dragon. The whole armor has a sharp shake. There were also gems present on the gauntlets, on both of his arms, shoulders, knees and on the middle of his torso. There were white wings with dozens upon dozens of small crystal-like feathers protruding from the white wings on his back.

"I-It can't be… I-It's the Rainbow Dragon Emperor? But I thought it was sealed in the dimensional gap…" Kuyo spoke in a voice filled with fear.

Naruto's body was leaking out a potent thick aura, that was choking the weaker Youkai causing them to drop to their knees as it felt like there was a cord wrapped around their necks. For the stronger Youkai, they couldn't help but shiver at the amount of power Naruto was giving off.

However, before anyone could make a single move three burst of Fox Fire as well as a large magic circle appeared. Revealing Yasaka, Tamamo, Kurama as well as Amaterasu Tsukuyomi plus Inari. At first glance, they all noticed Kuyo with his hand wrapped around Kunou's neck as well as Naruto in his Balance Breaker form.

"So that's your adopted son the current Rainbow Dragon Emperor sister." Tamamo asked her sister, to which Kurama nodded although she had her sights set on Kuyo. She wanted to incinerate the man right here and now although Yasaka beat her to it.

"KUYO! Release my daughter at once!" Yasaka roared flaring her power causing Kuyo to not only drop Kunou but also curse his luck. Kunou quickly ran over to her mother before hugging her tightly and crying her eyes out once again.

"Yasaka-sama it's not what it looks like we saved your daughter from the Rainbow Dragon Emperor!" Kuyo yelled attempting to lie to get his way out of this.

"Don't you dare even lie you worthless sack of shit!" Kurama roared and Kuyo looked at her all the color in his face drained. What the hell was she doing here she was supposed to be exiled, unfortunately, Kuyo was not present when Amaterasu forced Tamamo to remove Kurama's exile.

"There's no point in lying Yoko you might as well tell them the truth. You sold Yasaka's daughter Kunou to a devil by the name of Towshou Aim. So that he could force Yasaka to step down from being the leader, so you could take over." Naruto growled while keeping his sights focused on the traitorous Yoko.

Kuyo without thinking charged a large orb of Fox Fire before launching it at Naruto out of pure rage. "Die you insufferable brat!" The large orb of blue flames hit Naruto head on, Kuyo wore a satisfied smirk which quickly turned to a look of shock and horror. The smoke cleared revealing Naruto floating in the same position with no battle damage whatsoever.

"Is that really all you've got? Then allow me to return the favor." Naruto roared before shooting forward pulling back his fist which was engulfed in a brilliant golden flame with chaotic indigo lightning dancing around the flames. The Yoko's body began to morph as he changed into a large six-meter hairless fox covered in black markings with eight flame covered tails.

The transformation took Naruto by surprise as it looked nothing like Kurama who was a beautiful crimson red fox covered in thick fluffy fur. This was more demonic, it almost looks sick from how skinny it was. Kuyo brought his eight tails together as he began to form an attack.

" **I'll make you pay brat! I'll make you pay! Eat this Vortex of Fire!** " Kuyo thrust his tails forward before sending a spiraling array of nine fireballs, with the center orb being circled by the and nine smaller ones.

 **(Naruto-kun you need to dodge that attack even with your Scale Mail and protective aura, it will not be enough to protect you from that attack!)** Shikaio spoke to her host. With a single flap of his wings, Naruto flew higher into the air while dispelling his attack as the massive wheel of fire flew into the distance.

' _The heat of that attack was immense. Although it's nowhere near as hot as Kaa-chan's flames._ ' Naruto thought before turning his sights back on the Yoko who unleashed a powerful stream of flames from his mouth trying to incinerate Naruto.

" **Would you hold still you little fly!** "

 **(Perhaps you should try attacking him with water and wind mixed together that would be the best way to damage him or at least slow him down.)** Naruto nodded agreeing with his Dragon while opening his right hand as an orb of water formed while in his left a maelstrom of wind formed. Naruto began to fly straight towards Kuyo, before quickly slapping his hands together unleashing a powerful blast of wind and water which hit the Yoko dead on.

Naruto scowled underneath his mask as he saw the Yoko standing there with nothing but steam rising off of his body. "You've got to be kidding me…" Naruto grumbled. "There's got to be some way I can damage him." Naruto thought aloud. Shikaio knew of one-way Naruto could easily defeat the Yoko however the technique was extremely risky and dangerous, it was her equivalent of the Juggernaut Drive. And it was best not to tell him about it since the technique was forbidden for many reasons, not only would it drain the wielder of their life force but also cause them to go insane as well.

"Enough Naruto this is my fight, not yours!" Kurama called out to her adopted son, Naruto would've argued but the fact that she didn't add the chan prefixed to the end of his name showed just how serious she was. Naruto wordlessly descended to the ground before dispelling his balance breaker and dropping to his knees.

"Man, I didn't think my Scale Mail would drain me that badly."

 **(You were low on stamina and chakra as well as draconic aura before you awakened it so that could explain your extreme fatigue right now.)** Shikaio explained as Naruto grumbled.

Kurama wordlessly placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder before replenishing his chakra and stamina as she walked out towards Kuyo. The Yoko in question simply grinned. " **So, you're going to fight me, you worthless bitch.** " The Yoko laughed only to get blasted by a massive wave of blue flames causing Kuyo to scream in agony as the flames burned through his protective layer of Fox Fire and began to burn his skin away.

"I'm not the same as I was two hundred years ago now burn away." Kurama said coldly as her flames increased in intensity before exploding vaporizing the Yoko instantly. Taking a deep breath Kurama turned around with a sweet smile. "Well, I feel better now~." Kurama said in an all too cheerful tone which caused everyone in the vicinity to get a chill beside Tamamo who shook her head.

"You're still the same deep down inside Nee-chan." Tamamo said before setting her sights on Naruto as she walked over to him and began to inspect him in a similar manner to what Inari would do only less seductive. "Hmmm… You look quite strong, but from what my sister told us you're lacking a fighting style as well as control." Tamamo said before walking over to her sister.

Kunou walked over to Naruto before hugging his leg. "Thank you for saving me… Ummm… What is your name?" Kunou asked cutely while tilting her head to the side. Naruto fought the urge to hug and squeezed the young kitsune. Leaning forward and gently patting the young girls head Naruto gave her one of his famous foxy grins. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki nice to officially meet you Kunou-chan."

Amaterasu then walked up to Naruto with a serious expression. "You spoke of a devil named Towshou Aim, where is he?" Naruto nonchalantly pointed over towards the burnt body of the said devil. Naruto also noticed Tsukuyomi had restrained all of Kuyo's followers with his lunar energy.

Yasaka walked up to Naruto offering him a gentle smile, a smile that caused Naruto to blush. "I would like to thank you for saving my daughter Uzumaki-san." Yasaka spoke in a respectful tone while Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head unable to get rid of the blush on his face.

"It's no problem Yasaka-chan. Although there is no need to call me by my last name and I'm not one for formalities."

Yasaka gave Naruto a small grin. "All right Naruto-kun." She said while being drawn into his naked upper body as she took note of his muscles which look like they were chiseled out of stone. ' _Very nice perhaps I might have to take him out for a test drive~._ ' Yasaka thought as it had been nine years since she had been last touched by a man. And unlike her previous mate, Naruto was a much better choice plus he was the adopted son of her aunt.

But this didn't go unnoticed, as everyone other then Kunou and Naruto took notice to Yasaka's behavior. Inari was the only one who seemed to be saddened by this as she didn't want to lose her Na-kun. While Amaterasu was thinking of ways to help Yasaka get Naruto as her mate. While Kurama and Tamamo just smiled at the scene before them.

"Naruto-kun please allow me to show you how grateful I am for saving my daughter. Please spend the night with me here in Kyoto." Yasaka said in the most innocent voice she could muster.

Tsukuyomi leaned over towards his sister before whispering to her. "That was fast, at this rate the boys going to lose his virginity by the end of the week." The Sun Goddess giggled as she nodded in agreement with her brother. The Fox Goddess was glaring daggers at Yasaka.

Naruto felt a chill go down his back, using his negative emotion sensing he could feel the lust and desire radiating from Yasaka. Naruto took a step back as he was not really accustomed to this kind of attention due to his less than stellar upbringing in Konoha. "Ummm…can I get a rain check on that offer?" Naruto asked as he was sweating bullets.

Yasaka seemed to frown at that, however, she noticed how nervous he was and couldn't help but remember what her aunt had told them earlier about his childhood. ' _You poor boy. Just what kind of hell did you go through._ ' Yasaka thought to herself. Yasaka still offered Naruto a smile. "The offer will still stand whenever you wish to cash it in." Yasaka said as Naruto nodded before breathing a sigh of relief.

Kurama then shook her head. "Naruto stay here for tonight, it will be good for you to be around other people." Kurama said.

Naruto looked at his adopted mother with a look of betrayal, but her look quickly turned into a glare which caused Naruto to shiver. "Oh…oh alright I'll stay here for tonight." Naruto said in a defeated tone as Yasaka smile only increased it wasn't like she was going to take the boys virginity tonight, that could wait she just wanted to get to know him better. Plus, her daughter was rather fond of the young Uzumaki which was a plus in her book.

* * *

 **The End**

 **I know there's going to be one person out there who's going to complain that Naruto couldn't defeat Kuyo. Naruto was weakened around the time he awakened his balance breaker so if he was at full power, he would've one shotted Kuyo.**

 **Naruto's Pairing is finished.**

 **1 - Yasaka**

 **2 - Tiamat**

 **3 - Gabriel**

 **4 - Rossweisse**

 **5 - Inari**

 **6 - Kuroka**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Ne**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Gift from the Elemental Nations**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto, Highschool DxD, and Character's from different anime, that rights belong to Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, Masashi Kishimoto, and many other authors. Based upon Characters created by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, Masashi Kishimoto, and many other authors.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Co-written by**

 **Beta read by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood and Violence and other stuff**

' _Thoughts'_

"Talking"

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_

 **Demon Talking**

[Jutsus, Techniques, and Spells]

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - One step at a time**

* * *

One month had passed since Naruto had saved Kunou and officially met his adopted aunt and her daughter Yasaka. Now in this span of thirty days a lot of things have changed for the young Uzumaki, he was much calmer and more comfortable around new people. And he along with his adopted mother Kurama had moved into the Imperial Palace with in the inner capital of Kyoto's Youkai Faction.

While many Youkai initially feared Naruto for being the Rainbow Dragon Emperor, due to Shikaio's past host going on a rampage in Kyoto and killing many innocent people and Youkai and was stopped by the combined effort of the Red Dragon Emperor and the White Dragon Emperor as well. Naruto didn't let it bother him that much since he was used to that type of treatment which wasn't good. Although unlike the people of Konoha who wouldn't even give him the time of day. The Youkai, shrine maidens and priests made an effort to get to know him which was a nice change of pace.

But today was Naruto's day off from training since his adopted mother along with his adopted aunt Tamamo both had an appointment with Nurarihyon in Tokyo's Eastern Youkai Faction. So, this left Naruto all alone in the Imperial Palace with Yasaka and her daughter as most of the other Youkai leaders were either busy dealing with their own personal problems or clan issues.

Yasaka for her part was bored out of her mind, this was one of the many boring parts about her job she remembered hearing her mother always complaining about. Paperwork normally she would get stacks that were as tall as her daughter on a daily basis. But today it was a relatively small pile so nothing too crazy.

Yasaka's ear twitched as she looked up to see the sliding door opened to her office and Naruto entered carrying a stack of papers. She couldn't help but curse her luck, her and her big mouth, although she allowed a small smile as he made his way over to her. This was a perfect opportunity to break from the boring office work she was busy doing it was definitely worth it to her.

"Good morning Yasaka-chan." Naruto greeted the blonde kitsune before placing the stack of papers on her desk. "Someone asked me to bring these to you and I thought why not. I haven't seen Kunou-chan where is she?"

Before replying to Naruto's question Yasaka couldn't help but stare at the stack of papers Naruto had dropped off for her before sighing softly. "Kunou is with my mother in Tokyo and she won't be back for the next two days. My mother along with Amaterasu-sama thought it would be a good idea to have Kunou the future heir to the throne observed the diplomatic negotiations between factions." Yasaka said softly before reading what the new stack of papers was for. "Thank you for bringing these to me Naruto-kun." Yasaka said softly.

"It's no problem, I really have nothing to do today since today's my day off so, I figured I'd spend some time here with you." He said scratching his cheek before sitting down in one of the empty chairs that were situated in front of her desk."

"Paperwork huh? Everyone I ever met says that's the bane of their existence?" Naruto muttered as he spared the papers a couple glances. Yasaka nodded her head as she understood where he was coming from and she agreed with what he said it was the bane of her existence she hated it with a burning passion. She couldn't count the number of times she had been yelled at for trying to incinerate the paperwork by her mother.

"Correct, it's…" Yasaka paused for a second how would she word this properly. Naruto wordlessly waited for her response as he watched her stamp a couple papers before neatly placing them in a separate folder. "It's exactly as you said Naruto it is the bane of my existence and I would like nothing more than to burn it." Yasaka said with a growl as Naruto chuckled.

 **(So, Naruto-kun are you going to ask her, or should I?)** Shikaio asked Naruto who simply squirmed a little.

Naruto felt his eye twitch as he listened to the Rainbow Dragon Empress talking to him before focusing back to Yasaka and saw she had returned to stamping papers. ' _Yeah, yeah I know just give me a minute okay?_ ' Naruto responded as he could picture Shikaio rolling her eyes at him. Naruto did his best to calm his nerves. Damn, he never felt this nervous before, not even during the invasion during the Chunin exams. Looking down at his hands he saw that they were trembling slightly.

Closing his eyes and stealing his nerves while taking a few calming breaths he opened his cerulean blue eyes. "Ummm…Yasaka-chan…"

Yasaka raised her head, and much to her surprise she saw him fidget a bit in his seat which was surprising as he usually had such a confident aura surrounding him. "Is everything all right Naruto-kun?" She asked in a slightly concerned tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine… Do you…" Damn this is a lot harder than it looked he averted his eyes as he didn't know if he could take rejection from the woman who actually helped him the most since he arrived in this world. While she really didn't help him with his training, rather she helped him get more comfortable around other people. And for that, he was grateful to her and he couldn't help but have a small crush on her, well rather a big crush she was absolutely gorgeous. "Do you perhaps want to… gooutwithmetonight?"

Yasaka stared at Naruto for the longest time, she blinked once maybe twice before his words finally hit her.

To Naruto the silence was literally killing him, that was his greatest fear being rejected. Slowly he moved his eyes back to Yasaka who had been a little too quiet for his liking and he watched as a beautiful smile slowly formed on her face before their eyes met.

He could clearly hear his heart beating loudly inside his chest he was surprised that Yasaka hadn't noticed. Perhaps she did although he wasn't sure if she would say anything about it.

"Are you…asking me out?" She asked softly. "You, naughty boy~. Asking a single mother out on a date~." She said as Naruto turned bright red as he suppressed a shiver.

"Y-Yes? If you want to that is…" Naruto watched her smile only grow brighter.

"I would love to Naruto-kun." She said with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Naruto couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief, he truly was happy.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Naruto stood in front of the full-length mirror in his room. "I think this looks good enough." Naruto said as he knew it was impossible to change his hairstyle as he had tried many times. Hell, even when his hair was wet it was still spiky as hell.

He then adjusted the kimono Amaterasu had given to him several weeks ago. It was black, with orange flames around the cuffs and rim of his kimono, with small red suns sewn into the fabric. It was held together by a red sash. He saw no need to wear anything underneath it allowing his neck and a bit of his chest to be seen.

Satisfied with how he looked he turned around and exited his room only to come face-to-face with Yasaka who was standing on the opposite side. Naruto's eyes widened as she was the embodiment of beauty especially with the way she was dressed.

Yasaka was clad in a beautiful blue and yellow kimono that hugged her body quite nicely allowing him to see her curves. Her kimono featured a red interior and it was opened at her shoulders, giving him a generous view of her enormously large breasts. She wore a white and red outer wrap, with yellow small foxes printed on it. Her hair was also pulled back in an elegant beautiful ponytail that reached down to her legs.

"Beautiful… You look absolutely amazing…" He gasped out as he allowed his eyes to wander all over her form before finally resting his gaze on her eyes.

Yasaka allowed a small laugh. "You look very handsome as well Naruto-kun." Her words caused the young Uzumaki to blush as he was still getting used to receiving compliments.

Shaking his head, he held his arm out for her to take which she did, as she intertwined with her own before Yasaka teleported them out of the Imperial Palace via; Fox Fire teleportation.

As the blonde duo walked through the streets of Kyoto's inner capital Naruto couldn't help but grin as he glanced at his beautiful date out of the corner of his eye. Yasaka was holding onto his arm with her own while sporting a beautiful smile as she was leaning against him as he led her to the restaurant, he had put reservations in earlier this morning.

Yasaka allowed Naruto to lead her through the busy streets of Kyoto, not that she really minded it, it made her feel young again. Not to say that she was old by supernatural standard she was very young, although in human standard she would be ancient. She couldn't help but smirk as she took in the looks of surprise from several Youkai who recognized both her and Naruto, but she didn't really pay them any mind. No, on the contrary, she was feeling very excited about this date and couldn't wait to see how it would turn out.

Glancing at Naruto she saw the smile he was wearing, and she could tell it was a genuine one and not one of the fake ones he used to wear upon first arriving in Kyoto or rather this world. Seeing him where a genuine smile only increased her smile as she tightened her grip on Naruto's arm. Even knowing she had only known him for a month she did come to truly like him, and it helped that Kunou saw him as an older brother figure. While it was difficult at first, she managed to make it work, dividing her time equally in between her daughter and Naruto not that Naruto really minded. He would've been mad at her if she spent more time with him rather than her daughter.

"Ah. Here we are." The young Uzumaki's voice brought Yasaka back from her little daydream as they were standing outside of a small restaurant. While she recognized the restaurant, but she also realized that it was one of the more expensive restaurants in Kyoto and from what she understood it was booked for the next few months. It made her wonder how in the hell did Naruto managed to get reservations for them?

Oblivious to what Yasaka was thinking Naruto led them both inside. Upon entering Yasaka let her eyes travel the inside of the restaurant. She had been here once when she was younger with her mother just showing how old this restaurant truly was. It hadn't changed much in the last hundred and ten years.

While Yasaka was busy gazing around the restaurant, Naruto watched as a young woman wearing a work yukata made her way over to them. He noticed that the waitress was looking at him with a light blush on her cheeks before her eyes widened as she realized the person holding his arm.

The young woman swallowed the lump in her throat, before addressing the blonde Humanoid Dragon. "Reservations?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Yes, it should be under the name Uzumaki, a table for two."

The woman's eyes lit up. "Ah, so you're the one Jin-san told me to look out for. Very well, please follow me then."

Naruto gently nudged Yasaka, her getting her attention before gesturing for her to follow the woman walking in front of them. The waitress led the pair to one of the corners of the restaurant where a table was prepared for two.

Remembering what Amaterasu had explained to him earlier that week about dating etiquette he moved ahead and pulled the chair back for Yasaka to sit down. Yasaka gave him a warm smile thanking him which he gave her a foxy grin in response as he pushed her closer to the table. Naruto then made his way over to the other side of the table before sitting down opposite to her.

Off in the corner of the restaurant a man who appeared to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs, and black goatee. Was staring at them intently, rather he was staring at Yasaka as his eyes narrowed. ' _This has to be bullshit! She rejects me and anyone else who even attempts to gain her affection. And yet here she is with some brat? Though he is a Sacred Gear wielder I can't tell what Sacred Gear he has?_ ' The man thought.

Sitting next to the man was a boy around the same ages Naruto may be a year older or younger. The teen had light silver hair and hazel eyes, and unlike the man he was sitting next to who was wearing a dark gray kimono, he was wearing a dark green V-neck shirt with a high-collared black leather jacket over it.

' _Hey, Albion, do you feel that?_ ' The young teen asked the Vanishing Dragon sealed within his Sacred Gear, the Divine Dividing.

 **{Yes, I do Vali… He has a Dragon in him just like you, but it isn't Ddraig… But it does feel familiar to me I just can't place my claw on it?}** The White Dragon Emperor replied.

"Hey, Azazel, do you know what kind of Sacred Gear that blonde guy over there has?"

Azazel glanced at Vali before turning his attention back to Naruto and Yasaka. "I do not. Although it's definitely a Longinus, it's best we don't cause any trouble since he's on a date with the current leader of the Youkai Faction. We can get in a lot of trouble if you do anything stupid right now. Plus, we have no idea how strong he truly is, he could be stronger than both of us put together." Azazel advised as Vali simply scowled at the man before him, before crossing his arms underneath his chest and huffing.

Naruto had noticed that both him and Yasaka were being watched but he didn't really pay them any mind since he didn't feel any negative intent coming off of them, well not from the man but the kid had a large amount of bloodlust around him. **(Be careful Naruto-kun that silver-haired boy is Albion's current host and he's powerful stronger than the last host me and Tenfugi encountered.)**

Naruto raised an eyebrow. ' _Really now? Thanks for the warning Shikaio-chan._ ' Naruto mentally replied to his Dragon before turning his attention to Yasaka. "Hey, Yasaka-chan not to put a damper on our date but just so you know we're being watched right now and one of the two people watching us is the current wielder of the Divine Dividing." Naruto said as Yasaka raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks for the warning Naruto but I was already aware of that from the moment I walked in here. The other man is Azazel the current leader of the Fallen Angels. Don't worry about him he's a massive pervert but he would never do anything to cause trouble. Plus, the man has practically begged me to be his mate on several different occasions which I rejected him every single time." Yasaka said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at this as he felt a burning sensation building up in his chest, which was obviously anger. Naruto's eyes widened where the hell did that come from, he couldn't be…in love, could he?

Yasaka reached across the table before grabbing Naruto's hand, before giving him a reassuring squeeze as she smiled at him. "Ignore them. Plus, we have food and sake on the way let's focus on that and we can deal with them later if they cause any trouble." Yasaka said in a gentle heartwarming tone that melted away all of Naruto's anger as he couldn't help but smile at the vixen before him.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Naruto and Yasaka had left the restaurant, as soft giggling could be heard from said vixen.

It was starting to get dark outside as the sun was beginning to set painting the sky orange with a tad bit of pink. Regardless there were still plenty of people still wandering around outside and Naruto wasn't ready to call it a night just yet. Who could blame him this was his first date, rather successful date that he had ever had? And he wanted to enjoy it to the fullest.

Grabbing Yasaka's hand and pulling her close as she was a bit tipsy from the amount of Ginjō-shu she had drank. Yasaka did not know how Naruto knew that Ginjō-shu was her favorite brand of sake. Sadly, enough Naruto was starting to get a little tipsy as well since Kurama was no longer sealed inside him, she could no longer burn off the alcohol he drank.

He gently tugged on Yasaka's hand causing her to collide against him knocking him over.

"Mou~ What happened?" Yasaka moaned softly only to realize she was on top of Naruto her massive breasts were pressed tightly up against Naruto's chest. Naruto suppressed the shiver threatening to appear as not only did he feel her breath on his neck but also the feeling of her massive bosom pressed up against him didn't help either.

A blush was present on Naruto's cheeks as he tried desperately to push any perverted thoughts away. However, Yasaka's giggling snapped him out of his thought process, as his bright cerulean blue eyes stared into her golden hazel ones. "You really are a naughty boy aren't you~. Perhaps I should punish you~?" Yasaka said before leaning forward and pressing her lips up against his.

The interaction caused Naruto's eyes to widen, her lips were extremely soft and plump. Naruto's eyes eventually closed as he gave into the kiss. Naruto felt overwhelmed at the amount of emotions racing through him the longer their lips were locked together and unconsciously reached up and grabbing her hips. Tempting luck Naruto moved his hands upwards until they made contact with her rather plump behind. ' _I think, I have a death wish…_ ' Naruto internally mused as he gave her ass a firm squeeze, which felt amazing to him. Yasaka's ass was extremely soft but firm at the same time, it felt like an amazingly soft but warm pair of pillows.

Yasaka had pulled back from the kiss as her cheeks had turned red. "Mhmn~! Naruto-kun… Be careful what you wish for~. Because you may unleash something you may not be able to handle~." Yasaka whispered/moaned into Naruto's ear as he felt chills go down his back. As she pulled back the look in her eyes was one of pure lust and desire, she was literally inches away from stripping him of all his close and riding him until he broke. She must've been using whatever willpower she had left not to fuck his brains out.

Yasaka pushed herself off of Naruto before offering him her hand as she helped him to his feet. "Let's go home." Yasaka said with a smile as Naruto couldn't help but blush again. Somehow this blonde-haired woman had managed to worm her way into his heart. Allowing a smile of his own to appear Naruto could honestly say he was truly happy, and he wouldn't change a thing about it. And as the blonde duo made their way back to the Imperial Palace. Azazel along with Vali walked out from the alleyway.

"That brat has to be the luckiest person on this planet…" Azazel grumbled to himself wishing he was Naruto right now. "And worst of all he had the perfect chance to fuck her, and he didn't take it!?" Azazel all but yelled feeling like he wanted to rip out his hair.

Vali stood there with a blank expression on his face unable to understand why that blonde-haired kid would choose that mushy stuff over fighting? ' _Whoever you are unknown Dragon user I will fight you and I will kill you._ ' Vali thought before vanishing in a teleportation circle.

Azazel sighed before looking at the spot Naruto and Yasaka once stood at. ' _Things will get interesting around here soon with this unknown Longinus wielder? I wonder what Sacred Gear you have? I don't sense any holy energy so it couldn't be the True Longinus, Sephiroth Graal or Incinerate Anthem. Nor can it be the Divine Dividing, Canis Lykaon or Absolute Demise._ ' Azazel thought to himself before he turned and began to leave.

"Which leaves seven other Longinus Sacred Gears that could possibly be in that boy?" Azazel thought aloud before vanishing into a teleportation circle as well.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

The light from the sun streamed through the windows in the large bedroom, it wasn't a lot of sunlight, but it was enough, to hit Naruto directly in the face. A groan could be heard as Naruto's blue eyes flickered open, but they immediately closed as the single stream of light was aimed directly at his face.

Damn the sun. Couldn't it pick a better time to rise? Or better yet, not risen at all? One of these days he was going to find a way to turn it off. Or just simply blow it up, yeah blowing it up sounded better. But then again, he would have to deal with Amaterasu and all the other Sun deities in the world. That sounded way too troublesome to him.

Groaning slightly, the young Uzumaki attempted to sit up in "his" bed. Attempt being the word as there was an odd weight on top of him, opening his eyes and glancing at what was on top of him he saw a mop of blonde hair spread over his chest. He saw the sleeping form of Yasaka who was using him as a body pillow, her ears twitched every now and then which he found incredibly cute.

His right arm was completely immobilized as it was firmly placed in between Yasaka's massive boobs, while his hand was right in between her thighs. His left hand was free from any restraint as he gently placed his hand on her shoulder and began to gently shake her attempting to wake her up.

"Yasaka-chan… Come on wake up…"

Naruto shook her a little harder as he heard a slight groan coming from her. "G-Goo aaaway Haha-Ue…" She mumbled as she tightened her grip on Naruto squeezing his arm and hand to the point where it was almost painful.

 **(It seems like you're in quite the predicament Naruto-kun~.)** Shikaio spoke in a tone filled with mirth as she seemed to be enjoying her hosts current predicament.

"This is no laughing matter you gotta help me damnit." Naruto asked as he could feel Yasaka's tails beginning to coil around his body and constrict him. "Please, I don't care what yo…MMMMMMGH!" Naruto was silenced as one of Yasaka's tails covered his mouth. Yasaka then snuggled closer to him, tightening her grip on him.

Naruto attempted to struggle but he could not break free from Yasaka's hold as his left arm was now restrained by one of Yasaka's tails. And she did all this while she was asleep!? This scared Naruto if she was this strong when she was asleep how strong was she when she was awake?

In the corner of the room, a pillar of light formed as Amaterasu stood there with a slightly annoyed look on her face. However, after glancing at Naruto and Yasaka her frown turned into a grin as she pulled out her phone and took a picture completely ignoring Naruto's muffled cries for help. "This is perfect blackmailing material." The Sun Goddess giggled.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Naruto and Yasaka sat in front of Amaterasu who had an amused expression on her face. "I never expected that you would be so daring Yasaka-chan~. To accept Naru-chan's date~. How would Kunou-chan react to this? Or better yet what about Tamamo-chan and Kurama-chan?" Amaterasu spoke in a teasing tone causing the blonde duo to blush that much more.

"It's my fault Ama-chan." Naruto said bowing his head to the Sun Goddess who raised an eyebrow. "When I brought Yasaka-chan back home yesterday we were both a little bit tipsy and she persuaded me to stay with her. And when I woke up, I attempted to wake up Yasaka although she didn't wake up instead, she used her tails to restrain me and cover my mouth as she snuggled closer to me." Naruto said with an embarrassed expression on his face.

"I'm truly sorry Naruto-kun." Yasaka bowed her head to the Rainbow Dragon Emperor.

"Hohohohoo… Let's not forget you had his arm in between your breasts and his hand dangerously close to your sacred area too~!" Amaterasu said causing both Naruto and Yasaka to turn redder than a ripe tomato. "And don't worry I already sent the picture to both Tamamo-chan and Kurama-chan, and they will be back tomorrow."

The color drained from Naruto's face as Yasaka turned an even darker shade of red. Oh, they could only imagine the amount of teasing they would get for this. Yasaka could only hope that Kunou would not hate her too much for this. While Naruto was afraid for his life, he had no idea how Tamamo or Kurama would react to this. He could only hope that they were in an understanding mood.

* * *

 **The End**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Ne**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Gift from the Elemental Nations**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto, Highschool DxD, and Character's from different anime, that rights belong to Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, Masashi Kishimoto, and many other authors. Based upon Characters created by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, Masashi Kishimoto, and many other authors.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Co-written by**

 **Beta read by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood and Violence and other stuff**

' _Thoughts'_

"Talking"

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_

 **Demon Talking**

[Jutsus, Techniques, and Spells]

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Love blossoms**

* * *

Naruto charged forward in his Scale Mail, wielding his dual wrist blades which were provided by his Balance Breaker. One of the sub abilities of his Sacred Gear was the ability to form blades from his gauntlets, or anywhere he really desired. Standing opposite to him was Hachiman, wielding an elegant blood red katana. "You still lack the intent to kill Naruto? Tell me what is stopping you from doing that?" The Shinto War God asked.

Sighing Naruto answered. "I don't like killing Hachiman-sensei. I always look for a different route rather than ending the life of my opponent. I know this sounds stupid and foolish but…I believe that one day everyone will be able to put aside their differences and understand one another. That is probably the only thing my former sensei Jiraiya taught me that has stuck with me over the years." Naruto said.

"Foolishness!" The War God exclaimed, rushing forward aiming his katana straight for Naruto's head. Naruto quickly raised both of his wrists blocking the sword slash with his wrist blades. "What you just said is impossible. Because no one in the supernatural world or the human world would take the time to get to know one another. I'm the God of War I know this better than anyone else." Hachiman began attacking Naruto.

As the two continued clashing it looked more like an elegant dance rather than a sword fight. "Your sensei is a fool to believe such a thing is possible. If peace is truly a thing then why hasn't it been achieved?" Hachiman said before unleashing a powerful wave of energy from his sword slash. Naruto increase the output of his aura, forming a wall of rainbow draconic aura.

"Then tell me why hasn't peace been achieved!" Naruto roared as his wrist blades were ignited in fire as he rushed forward.

"It's rather simple."

Naruto narrowed his eyes from behind his faceplate. "Simple? You're telling me the reason why peace hasn't been achieved is that of something simple!?" Naruto roared in confusion as he blasted the War God with an immense burst of golden flames.

"Yes, it's simple. You want to know why because all living beings thrive off of conflict. That is the reason no matter how peaceful one may be every living being in this world thrives off of conflict in one way or another. Some enjoy starting wars, while some enjoyed fighting in them, and some even enjoy telling their war stories to others. And there are many more reasons than that but were in the middle of a training session." Hachiman said while using a magic circle to block Naruto's flames. "Now give me your real reason why you don't fight with the intent to kill?"

Naruto clenched his fist tightly before unleashing a maelstrom of wind and fire at the War God. Hachiman dodged the attack barely as it scorched some of his armor. "I don't know…" Naruto simply said as he went on the attack and began attacking the War God relentlessly. Naruto knocked the katana out of Hachiman's hand before attempting to sweep his legs out from under him.

The War God jumped back before conjuring up a bow and quiver filled with arrows, before shooting multiple arrows at Naruto. Naruto quickly unleashed a powerful wave of wind that knocked the arrows away. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Naruto roared to the heavens as he thrust his fist into the ground. Hachiman was taken back by this action before the ground began to shake, he quickly jumped back as three massive serpents made out of earth burst out of the ground before chasing him around the battlefield.

"Heh. Not bad it seems like you're getting better." The War God praised before conjuring a large battle ax and hacking away at the earth serpents. "But you still lack that intent to kill. But perhaps you just don't have that thing that will make you fight with the intent to kill."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this he was missing the thing that will make him fight with the intent to kill? "What do you mean by that?" Naruto questioned obviously confused, he still had his guard up since he knew Hachiman may attack him.

Hachiman released a soft chuckle before turning around and began to walk away. "Our training session is done for now. Will pick up where we left off when you find it. The thing that will make you fight with the intent to kill."

"Wait what is it!?" Naruto yelled getting more frustrated with the War God who was walking away from him.

Hachiman stopped before glancing back at Naruto. "It's different for everyone else, but for me what makes me fight with the intent to kill. It's knowing that everyone I care about could die if I don't give it my all. You care about Kurama don't you as well is everyone else you've met up until now?" Hachiman said before walking away.

Naruto stood there glaring at the spot Hachiman once stood at. Naruto dispelled his Balance Breaker as he stood there for a moment contemplating what the War God told him. ' _Of course, I care about Kaa-chan, Tamamo Oba-chan, Yasaka-chan, Kunou-chan, Ama-chan and everyone else. I would do anything to keep them safe._ ' Naruto thought before his eyes widened as he palmed his face in disbelief. "So that's what he meant, man I'm an idiot." Naruto grumbled before activating a teleportation circle.

Yup Naruto was capable of using magic now. While he didn't have the vastest library of magic, he could use the basics such as; teleportation circles, communication circles, defensive circles and a few minor healing spells. And even knowing it was nothing big Naruto was happy with it since he had learned more in a month here than he did in two years with Jiraiya. Of course, this didn't count anything he learned from Kurama.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Naruto appeared in the courtyard behind the Imperial Palace as he was greeted by several Youkai Guards who waved to him as he waved back. As he made his way to the back door of the palace and opened it a small blonde blur crashed right into his chest nearly knocking him over. Glancing down Naruto noticed it was Kunou, the super adorable daughter of Yasaka. "Naruto Onii-sama!" She greeted her older brother figure.

Naruto smiled at the young kitsune as he ruffled her hair causing her to growl at him. "It's good to see you to Kunou-chan." Naruto chuckled as the little girl fixed her hair, as she then stared at him with the dreaded puppy dog eyes before asking him the question, she had been asking him for the last week and a half ever since she returned from Tokyo with her grandmother and grandaunt. "Onii-sama. Kunou was wondering if you're going to be her new Tou-chan?"

Naruto inwardly rolled his eyes and couldn't help but curse Amaterasu for telling everyone about that. So, what he went on one date with Yasaka and they both got a little too tipsy and Yasaka made him sleep with her. It's not like they did anything per se other than kiss. Naruto pushed those thoughts aside as he inwardly sighed before offering Kunou a smile. "I've already told you Kunou-chan. It's too early to say that I am but it's possible." Naruto said before patting her head again.

Naruto then was greeted by Tamamo who had a smirk on her face. "Oh, Naruto when can I expect some grandchildren?" She said in a teasing manner as Naruto grumbled rolling his eyes.

"Enough sister," Kurama said before greeting her adopted son, who gave her a grateful nod. "He'll give you and me grandchildren when the time comes. Plus, I'm curious how your training session with Hachiman went?" Kurama asked as Naruto nodded.

"Well, I think I finally got what Hachiman-sensei has been trying to teach me for a little while."

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and what is that?" Kurama asked curiously wanting to know what the War God had been trying to teach her adopted son. Hopefully it was nothing bad, otherwise, she may just have to crush Hachiman, if it turned out to be some type of bad habit.

"To fight with the intent to kill…" Naruto said softly obviously not comfortable with it.

"I see…well that certainly is something good to have, just not all of the time though."

Tamamo nodded her head. "It's good to know when to fight with the intent to kill. However, it's not good to fight like that all of the time, because if you do, that's when you know you have a serious problem."

Kunou frowned when she heard this, she never had any urge or desire to fight. Then again, she was only a nine-year-old girl, who shouldn't be thinking about fighting anyways.

"I believe dinner will be served soon. So, why don't you go freshen up Naruto, and will meet you in the dining hall." Tamamo said before taking Kunou's hand and leading her back into the Imperial Palace. Naruto did as he was instructed heading back to his room before changing his kimono and washing up a bit.

The meal was wonderful, as it was a large roasted catfish, with a side of rice and miso soup. Everyone enjoyed it even Kunou who usually wasn't a fan of fish, however much to Naruto surprise Tamamo and Kurama both retired rather early. This was something they normally didn't do, and Naruto took notice of it. Naruto had offered to help the servants clean the dining hall, however, they told him not to worry about it as they sent him on his way.

Naruto walked into the living room/parlor and spotted Yasaka sitting with Kunou who both were watching a movie. While Naruto didn't recognize the movie, he greeted them before sitting down on the other side of Kunou. Well, it turned out to be a kids' flick, and it was rather interesting. It was made by Disney a company that Naruto really didn't know much about and the movie was called Mulan.

Yasaka glanced at Naruto as she smiled as he seemed to be transfixed on the movie, and she couldn't help but giggle softly as she noticed Kunou had climbed into Naruto's lap and had fallen asleep. "Say Naruto could you do me a favor and put Kunou to bed I have a few errands to run." Yasaka asked.

"Sure, I don't mind." Naruto answered with a smile, but he couldn't help but feel like something was up, he just couldn't put his finger on it. But he decided to let it slide for now it couldn't be that big of a deal, could it? So, he did as he was told he gently picked up Kunou before bringing her to her room before gently laying her down in her bed. He tucked her in before he did something that shocked even himself, he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

As he backed up, he heard Kunou mumble out something. "L-lov-ve y-you T-tou-chan…"

After hearing this Naruto's world stopped as he couldn't believe what he just heard. He felt a warm sensation building up in his chest, and he couldn't help but smile. An innocent little smile had crept onto Kunou's face while she slept. Naruto turned around and walked out of the room but not before saying a few words of his own. "Love you too Kunou-chan."

Naruto had just finished putting Kunou to bed at the request of Yasaka who said she had some errands to run. Although it was oddly peculiar that Yasaka had to run errands this late, sure it might have been eight at night but still.

 **(Relax Naruto-kun there is nothing to worry about.)** Shikaio soothing voice caused Naruto to jump a little bit.

"Shikaio-chan don't do that you scared me!" Naruto yelped causing the dragoness to giggle. "It's just everything seems to be… How should I put this it feels odd, it feels like I'm the only one in the Imperial Palace it's almost as if everyone just disappeared?"

 **(You're probably just imagining things they all had to retire early perhaps they have some important business to do tomorrow?)**

"Important business my ass. Tamamo Oba-chan usually stays here in the Imperial Palace and looks after Kunou-chan and occasionally helps Yasaka-chan. Kaa-chan is usually always with me and helps me train or teachs me politics…" Naruto said not even bothering to list the Shinto deities as they were always busy and yet somehow, they managed to make time for him and his training.

Plopping himself down on the couch in the living room/parlor before turning the TV back on.

A pair of slender arms made their way around Naruto's neck, as he felt an all too familiar hot breath on his neck which caused him to shiver. "Thank you for putting Kunou to bed Naruto-kun~." Yasaka said while gently pulling open his kimono and tracing circles with her finger onto the blonde Humanoid Dragon's smooth skin.

"I-It w-was nnnoooo…problllllemmm…" Naruto managed to get out as he heard Yasaka giggle.

"You know there's nothing good on TV right now. Besides, wouldn't you like to do something else rather than watch TV~?" She reached out with her other hand, and slowly turn Naruto's face towards hers. "Like coming to spend more time with me tonight~?"

Naruto's mind temporarily shut down for a moment as he was trying to process what she just asked him. She wanted him to come and spend more time with her? How odd, isn't that what he was doing already? Shikaio sighed in frustration at her dense host. **(No, you fucking dobe! She doesn't want to spend time with you, she wants to mate with you!)** The Rainbow Dragon Empress yelled at her idiot of a host telepathically.

' _W-HA…WHAT!?_ ' Naruto mentally replied as he wasn't expecting this? 'Bu…but aren't I a little too young!?'

 **(The supernatural world is not the same as the human world. You're 16 and by supernatural standards your old enough to have sex with whoever you want. While in the human world if you have sex with anyone older than you, they can go to prison. So, man up and claim your vixen before someone else does and I don't want to hear any crap from you either you're doing it weather you like it or not.)** Shikaio replied before cutting her connection with Naruto.

"Naruto-kun did you hear what I said?" Yasaka asked kindly as she was wondering if Naruto even heard what she asked him. Maybe she was acting a little too rash and a little too quickly for him to handle as she knew he had never had any real experience with the opposite sex from what her aunt Kurama had told her. So maybe she should wait a little bit longer.

"Wh..what do you have in mind Yasaka-chan?" Naruto asked as his cheeks were covered in blush showing that he was both nervous and maybe a little embarrassed.

Yasaka stared at him for a moment before her smile returned, as she continued running her finger over his chest before grabbing his nipple and pinching it. Naruto's eyes widened as he bit his lip his fingers began to dig into the fabric of the couch. "You must be lonely in that guest room all by yourself. And I can't bear to see you alone anymore. So. Why. Don't. You. Come. And. Sleep. With. Me~." She whispered in his ear before leaning forward and claiming his lips.

Naruto was taken back, sure he had been kissed several other times by Yasaka after their date. But this one was different Naruto felt his body heating up, and odd sensation was spreading throughout his body. It was causing his mind to become hazy as everything else seemed to be tuned out as he only focused on Yasaka. His Yasaka and he wanted more…

Naruto kissed her back, as he reached up and stroked her hair. He felt something touching his lips it was her tongue and being the generous person that he was, he allowed her full access to his mouth. Just as he was beginning to part his lips Yasaka's tongue forced its way in, before fighting for dominance over his mouth with his own tongue. After overpowering his tongue Yasaka ran her own tongue across every part of his mouth from his teeth, to the inside of his cheeks and his gums. The kiss lasted for what felt to be an eternity before Yasaka pulled back as strands of saliva connected their mouths.

Yasaka reached out and grabbed his hand before pulling him to his feet and offering him a smile that was filled with both love, lust and desire. She led him back to her personal bedroom which Naruto had been in several times, one of those times was the night of their date. It took several minutes to do so, but every passing second, Yasaka and surprisingly Naruto's thoughts became more and more sexual, hornier, and just more passionate for each other.

' _Almighty log, Yasaka is the hottest woman I've ever seen!_ ' Naruto thought as he couldn't help but keep his eyes off Yasaka's form. And he was somewhat excited he had never seen her naked before and he was looking forward to it, but he was still nervous as hell. ' _I can't believe my girlfriend…my first girlfriend is a MILF. And her animal features…_ '

Yasaka had a seductive grin on her face, as she subconsciously rubbed her thighs together with each step she took. ' _Fufufufufu. I can't wait to get you into my room and make you mine for real and forever Naruto-kun~. Although I wonder how long you will last Naruto-kun~?_ ' Yasaka thought as she glanced back at Naruto and noticed the blush on his face. ' _Oh, Amaterasu above please let this work._ ' Yasaka prayed hoping that Naruto was the right man for her and Kunou.

Little did Yasaka know Amaterasu was indeed watching over them and sitting beside her was Tamamo and Kurama.

At last, they had reached Yasaka's room, said vixen opened the door and made a gesture for Naruto to enter first which he cautiously did.

Naruto had remembered how big Yasaka's room was, it was a lot bigger than his room that was for sure. And her bed was king size, and it was the most comfortable thing he had ever laid on aside from Kurama's fur in her Fox form.

Naruto heard the door close, turning around his eyes widened, as his eyes got to take in one thing: Yasaka's naked form standing before him. Naruto felt his heart rate skyrocket, his eyes were drawn into her massive orbs of flesh that were easily larger than his head, and her bright pink but very hard nipples. And the best part was her breasts weren't sagging at all they were perfectly round and firm and defying gravity. His eyes traveled downwards as her thin but very toned stomach did not show any signs of stretch marks or sagging. And finally, his eyes came to rest on her promised land, a small patch of blonde hair above her narrow lips of her pussy which seemed to be dripping.

"Beautiful… No… I don't think I can even think of a word to describe how amazing you look right now…" Naruto thought aloud as Yasaka blushed at his praise before she dove on Naruto and pushed him onto the bed.

* * *

{Lemon Starts Here}

It took Yasaka all but ten seconds to strip Naruto of his clothing before throwing it to the corner of the room. Now Naruto's abs and muscular chest were exposed, she couldn't help but lick her lips as she wanted nothing more than to start kissing his chest.

Yasaka needed this it had been nine long years since she had satisfied a certain itch, and now she was going to take care of that now. Quickly pressing her lips against Naruto's, as she was ready to release all of the sexual tension that had built up over the past nine years, she could only hope Naruto would last long enough for her to be truly satisfied. The kiss was rapidly deepened as Yasaka trailed her hands all over Naruto's body.

And unbeknownst to Naruto, Yasaka's tails quickly wrapped around his wrists and ankles before pinning them down to the bed, before another one of her tails wrapped around his waist to hold him in place. Pulling back from the kiss Yasaka could only smirk at Naruto, who couldn't help but feel a little bit frightened at what Yasaka had just done. "Oh, I hope you don't mind my tails coming into play." Yasaka answered Naruto's question before he could even speak it. "This body of yours makes me just want to go to town on you, and trust me, I will. I hope you don't mind too much~."

The blonde vixen shifted herself down to Naruto's crotch, and took his surprisingly large cock in one hand, and began to slowly stroke it. Licking her lips at the thought of such a large tool inside her mouth, her pussy, or even her ass, Yasaka began to stroke him, at a more moderate pace.

"Mhnn~…" Naruto moaned as a wave of pleasure washed over him. This felt nothing like anything he had done to himself before. Yes, Naruto has played with himself before he is a hormonal teenager after all. "Fuck, that feels good!"

Yasaka grinned. "You like that? Then I hope you're prepared for what comes next~."

Smiling as she licked her lips again. "I'll take it up to the next level hope you're ready~." The busty Nine-Tailed MILF Kitsune proceeded to open her mouth, and took in about six of his eight inches, straight into her mouth. Naruto gasped as he threw his head back, clenching his fists only to feel Yasaka's tails tighten around him. The feeling of her hot wet mouth surrounding him was nearly mind-breaking and it didn't help that she used her tongue to flick at the head of his cock either.

Mentally smirking at Naruto's moans of pleasure and taking the buckling in his hips in to account. Yasaka quickly lifted her head, so that only the tip of Naruto's dick was still in her mouth, and then letting her mouth swiftly descend on all of Naruto, deep-throating him.

Naruto's eyes began to roll into the back of his head. "F-F-fuck!" Naruto cried before gritting his teeth. "Yasaka-chan, I think…I think I'm c-cumming!"

Right as Naruto said that, Yasaka pulled off of Naruto, and grabbed hard onto the base of his heavenly tool, effectively cutting off his orgasm.

"Oh no no no~." Yasaka giggled as she waved her finger in front of Naruto. "You don't get to cum until I tell you to, Naruto-kun. Try and learned some self-control when you're in my bedroom."

Naruto could not even form words as he could only moan as Yasaka, instead of her mouth, took hold of her large breasts with her hands, and buried Naruto's cock with in them. While Naruto's cock wasn't the biggest, she had ever seen, not in person, her breasts were able to smother his meat stick so only the tip of it was remaining.

"Fuck…" Naruto groaned as he felt his orgasm, so rudely stopped, he could feel it slowly beginning to build back up. Yasaka rocked her tits up and down, giving him one of the most seductive expressions ever.

"Now, Naruto-kun~." Yasaka whispered. "Make sure not to try and cum, okay? Hold out for me a little longer~."

Unfortunately, right as she said that Naruto buckled his hips quite violently, and felt himself about to blow his load, even harder than before! Fortunately for him, Yasaka was there to stop him. She reached under her large breasts, and grabbed the base of his dick, stopping his orgasm for a second time.

"Oh, my you really are a naughty boy Naruto-kun~." Yasaka snickered, as she took her hand off Naruto's cock. Naruto for his part was in agony after having his climax cut off again. "It seems you need a little more help with your self-control. Thankfully I'm here to teach you~."

The blonde vixen looked down at her restrained lover and decided to up the ante on him a little bit more, she wanted to see how far she could take it with Naruto. She decided to wrap her tits around Naruto's cock again and started rocking them on his large tool. As she did so, Yasaka let her mouth descend on Naruto's cock again, granting him double the amount of pleasure.

Naruto's mind was starting to go blank, he unconsciously buckled his hips a bit harder than before from such pleasure. It wasn't his fault and he found himself unable to stop even when Yasaka was holding him down.

"You like that, Naruto-kun?" Yasaka asked, her voice muffled slightly thanks to Naruto's large cock in her mouth. "You like it when I smother your little monster like this and give it the attention it's been deprived of for so long?"

"Y-Yes~!" Naruto moaned, however before either him or Yasaka could stop it from occurring, Naruto had finally blown his load. And what a hot, thick, sticky load it was. Yasaka was genuinely surprised as Naruto's cum quickly filled her mouth and flew straight down her throat. Naruto laid there with an extremely satisfied look on his face as he released a small moan of relief.

Yasaka had a hard time not gagging on how much cum Naruto released into her. But she savored the flavor, and oddly enough it tasted like miso soup very odd but not unwelcome. Licking her lips in cleaning off any cum that may have escaped her mouth. "My, my. What the load you blew, Naruto-kun. It was quite tasty to~."

The blonde vixen looked at Naruto, who was panting and sweaty while coming down from his greatest orgasmic high he had ever felt. Still pinned down by her tails, Yasaka grinned at the sight of Naruto's cock, which was still as hard as a rock and throbbing.

"I believe it's time for round two." Yasaka smiled, shifting herself up so she was straddling her Naruto, and took his cock in her hand. Using her other hand to spread the lips of her pussy open, as steam began to escape her love hole, as it was leaking her love juices all over Naruto's crotch. She then guided his meat stick into her pussy and let herself drop onto it. "Hmmm~!"

"Hmmm~ Naruto-kun!" Yasaka moaned. "Your cock is nice and big! I can feel myself getting stretched from the inside! This is the feeling I've been needing and wanting for so long!" Almost instantly, Yasaka began rocking her hips on top of Naruto's, her breasts, bouncing lightly with every movement that her hips made.

Yasaka reached down and pressed her lips hotly against Naruto for a second, while she grinned inwardly as the tip of two of her tails was cloaked in a golden glow, the tip of her tails began to shrink almost as if it was changing shape. Her once and bushy tails had turned into two 7-inch-long fuzzy dicks. She kept both of her tails hidden as one began to snake its way in between Naruto's legs and towards his vulnerable ass. Naruto's eyes widened as he felt something odd, he tried to look only for Yasaka to pull his face back before shoving her tongue into his mouth. The tip of her tail dick had been teasing the opening to his asshole and then shot forward making it about four inches in.

Naruto let out a silent scream, as he felt his ass getting penetrated, as the heat and tightness of Yasaka's inner walls only increased exponentially. She was riding him extremely slowly almost savoring every thrust she made.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Naruto groaned weakly as Yasaka leaned forward stroking his cheek ever so gently as her second tail dick was now in position, though it was out of sight so Naruto wouldn't know what was going to happen.

"Oh just relax, Naruto-kun~." Yasaka said in an innocent tone that caused Naruto to shiver as he couldn't help but groan as the odd pain and pleasure was building up in his rear end. "I'm told that the asshole is a real weak spot for males when having sex. When it comes to pleasure, that is~."

Naruto looked like he wanted to say something as he caught something out of the corner of his eye it was one of Yasaka's tails, except for the shape at the end of the tail was all wrong. "I-Is th-that a…a dick?" Naruto whimpered as he felt the tail in his ass going in and out at a slow rate. Yasaka nodded as her smirk increased, her tail moved towards Naruto's face will rather his mouth.

Instinctually Naruto closed his mouth refusing to open while Yasaka simply giggled before rubbing his throat gently. "I gave you a blowjob, now it's time for you to return the favor~." Yasaka gripped his throat causing him to open his mouth, giving her tail the chance it needed as it shot forward. "Now remember only suck on it, do not bite it~."

Naruto gently sucked on her tail as it began to move back and forth forcing him to deep-throat it. Naruto was now in a sexual haze, he was starting to like this, the way Yasaka was dominating him. As he sucked on her tail a bit harder, the blonde vixen let out a loud, pleasured moan.

"F-fuck!" Yasaka released a lustful moan. "That's it, Naruto-kun! When this is all said and done you will be mine~!"

Yasaka began riding Naruto faster and harder than before, as she could hear him groaning in pleasure from being penetrated in the ass by her tail. The pleasure that the two lovers felt rose to incredible heights within minutes, which was represented by their emotions on each other becoming more and more erratic and passionate.

"Hnngh, shit!" Yasaka screamed. "I'm- AAAAGHH!"

Naruto and Yasaka both climaxed at the exact same time, with their own extreme exclamations of pleasure, while Naruto unleashed his second load of the night, right into the blonde vixen starving pussy which greedily sucked him dry for every drop of his cum.

"Fuck…" Yasaka gave a sigh and removed her tails from Naruto's mouth and ass, before resting on top of the young Uzumaki's body. "That was nice Naruto-kun~… I believe that is the hardest climax I've ever had~." She said looking into Naruto's hazy eyes.

"You're not kidding…" Naruto all but groaned beginning to feel slight fatigue. But his stubborn rock-hard cock refused to go down, as Yasaka smirked before raising her hips up causing Naruto to groan, as his dick fell free from it's hot, tight and wet fleshy prison.

"It seems you still have a little bit of fight left in you?" Yasaka said with a smirk as she released Naruto from her tails before getting on all fours. "Come here you gorgeous blonde bastard! Fuck me up the ass unless you're afraid~?" Yasaka teased him as she shook her ass at him her tails swaying back and forth.

Naruto's eye twitched in annoyance as a grin of his own appeared. "You're going to regret those words!" Naruto declared proudly as Yasaka smirked. ' _You can try Naruto-kun, but you'll never be able to dominate me the same way I dominate you~._ ' Yasaka thought with a smirk as she felt Naruto grab hold of her hips before thrusting forward, he penetrated her perfect little flower bud.

Yasaka's face was covered in blush as she released a deep primal moan, as Naruto's eyes widened realizing he might've made a mistake. The inside of her ass was even tighter than her pussy, but he steeled his nerves before he began to rock his hips back and forth. He could get used to this it felt amazing, he completely ignored the fact that Yasaka used one of her tails to wrap around his waist as he reached forward grabbing hold of her breasts. They felt absolutely amazing even better than her plump round ass as he began to gently squeeze them.

Naruto leaned forward as he continued rocking his hips faster and faster as Yasaka's moans got louder and louder. "Yasaka-chan I think I might be in love with you~." Naruto whispered to her.

"Is that so Naruto-kun then prove it to me right now! Cum into me a third time and complete the kitsune mating ritual~!" Yasaka cried with pleasure this left Naruto confused but he complied. And this went on for several minutes before Naruto had finally reached the end, and he hoped so had Yasaka. Because he couldn't hold it anymore.

"I'm c-cumming!" Naruto roared as he blew his third and final load deep into Yasaka's bowels. Yasaka released a cry of her own which most likely meant she had climaxed too.

Naruto pulled himself free from Yasaka as his body felt wobbly and tired, it took quite a bit of effort just to keep himself up with his arms which felt like Jell-O. He felt Yasaka's arms wrap around him as she pulled his face into her bosom, as she inserted one of her nipples into his mouth before stroking his hair. "Relax Naruto-kun. If you drink the milk of a kitsune it will restore your stamina as well as heal any wounds." She said gently as she felt Naruto gently begin to suck on her nipple.

For Naruto's part, he was too tired to even complain, he did as Yasaka instructed. Surprisingly her breastmilk was incredibly sweet but also very thick and warm. And true to her words Naruto felt his energy returning though he had no injuries or aches in his body. Pulling back Yasaka gently placed her lips against his.

"I will claim you as my mate now this may hurt for a second." Yasaka said before biting Naruto right where his neck met his shoulder causing the young Uzumaki to groan. She pulled back as a small bruise formed in the shape of a Fox. She smiled as she pulled him into her embrace before using her tails to blanket them.

"Good night Naruto-kun~. My sweet husband." She said softly as she felt his arms around her narrow waist. Naruto nestled his face against her large bosom using them as if they were pillows.

"Good night Yasaka-chan~. My beautiful Queen." Naruto said before drifting off into unconsciousness. Yasaka blushed at being called a Queen but she too was tired as she rested her chin on top of Naruto's head before drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Up in Takamagahara, Amaterasu along with Tamamo and Kurama had just finished watching the sexual interactions in between Naruto and Yasaka. This was a special moment that should remain private in between Naruto and Yasaka despite the three of them watching. And the three of them decided to keep this in between the three of them and not tell anyone about it.

"I must say I never knew my daughter had it in her." Tamamo said with a satisfied expression on her face.

"Indeed, I am proud of Naruto-chan, he finally found someone who would treat him right and not as a monster." Kurama said while she didn't feel in the least bit sad that Minato and Kushina had missed possibly one of the biggest milestones in their son's life.

Amaterasu was happy for both Naruto and Yasaka, her plan had gone off without a hitch, and she was glad no one tried to sabotage it. While she knew an Inari wanted Naruto for herself, but Amaterasu knew Inari would not try anything to ruin this perfect little pairing. "I think I'll give Naru-chan the day off tomorrow and give him some time with Yasaka-chan and Kunou-chan."

"I agree Amaterasu-sama this is a milestone in Naruto's life."

"Mah! How many times have I told you not to call me that Tamamo-chan!"

"Ten thousand five hundred and fifty-seven times to be exact Amaterasu~."

"What!? You actually kept count!?"

Kurama shook her head at her sister and Amaterasu's antics before staring back down at Kyoto. ' _I'm proud of you Naruto-chan._ ' The strongest of the nine tailed beasts thought to herself.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Floating directly outside of the Imperial Palace, a figure clad in white draconic armor with white wings possessing four energy feathers on each wing. This was the White Dragon Emperor, also known as the Vanishing Dragon, Vali. ' _Enjoy this peace while you can unknown Dragon user. Because I will tear it away from you if I must. We will fight and I will end you._ ' Vali thought before vanishing in a flash of whitish blue aura.

* * *

 **The End**

 **This chapter was a bit longer than the others, man that lemons scene in between Naruto and Yasaka took quite a while to write. But I'm happy with it, as the first of six pairings has been complete. But now Vali's been thrown into the equation and he will not allow Naruto to enjoy his peace for much longer.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Ne**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Gift from the Elemental Nations**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto, Highschool DxD, and Character's from different anime, that rights belong to Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, Masashi Kishimoto, and many other authors. Based upon Characters created by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, Masashi Kishimoto, and many other authors.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Co-written by**

 **Beta read by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood and Violence and other stuff**

' _Thoughts'_

"Talking"

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_

 **Demon Talking**

[Jutsus, Techniques, and Spells]

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – A Dragon's Hatred and Answer**

* * *

Jiraiya wordlessly walked through the busy streets of Konoha, he was confused as to why Tsunade had called him back so soon. ' _I wonder what's so urgent that she had to call me back this early? I was so close to getting information on the leader of the Akatsuki to. This better be important._ ' The Gama Sennin thought as he made his way towards the Hokage mansion.

Jiraiya looked around wondering where his godson was. ' _Odd he's usually always at that Ramen shop too? Could he be on a mission, or maybe he is training. Oh well, he's probably fine._ ' Jiraiya thought before entering into the mansion and making his way up to Tsunade's office.

Not even bothering to knock Jiraiya opened the door as he saw Tsunade sitting behind her desk, and surprisingly all her paperwork was done and neatly placed into piles. However, Jiraiya noticed the look on her face, it was the same look she had when her lover Dan and her brother Nawaki had died. Instantly Jiraiya felt an uncomfortable feeling building up in his chest and stomach.

"Yo Tsu…"

"Sit down Jiraiya." Tsunade interrupted Jiraiya before he could even finish his sentence. Frowning at this Jiraiya plopped himself down into the chair positioned right in front of her desk. Jiraiya then took notice that there was no one else in the office besides him and Tsunade. Well if you didn't count the four ANBU in the room that is.

"So, ummm…why did you call me in so suddenly? I was making great progress to, I'm getting closer to finding the identity of the leader of the Akatsuki."

Tsunade sighed opening her eyes and staring into Jiraiya's, her eyes were red and puffy a sign that she had been crying. "Jiraiya the reason why I called you here is not that of the Akatsuki. But rather something more important." She said as her voice began to crack.

Jiraiya was taken back by his teammate's behavior. "Tsunade what's the matter did something happen?" Jiraiya asked now getting more uncomfortable the longer he sat in front of Tsunade.

"There's no easy way to put this…" Tsunade said as she began to tremble as tears poured down from her eyes. "I'm so sorry…"

"Sorry about what? Come on spit it out and stop beating around the bush Tsunade!" Jiraiya yelled getting fed up with being kept in the dark.

"NARUTO'S DEAD!"

Jiraiya's world stopped, did he hear Tsunade correctly? Did she just say his godson was dead? The son of his former student Minato Namikaze. "What?" Was all Jiraiya could say at the moment. Tsunade did her best to explain everything to Jiraiya. Telling him everything Kakashi had told her including the nature transformation that Naruto had displayed.

As quick as a flash Jiraiya bit his thumb before summoning the toad contract scroll, as he quickly opened it before releasing a sigh of relief. "Goddammit, Tsunade don't scare me like that!" Jiraiya yelled at his teammate who was staring at him with a glare.

"What the hell do you mean Jiraiya!" Tsunade yelled, her previous sadness was now replaced by anger.

Instead of speaking Jiraiya showed Tsunade the toad contract scroll. "See Naruto's name is still in the scroll that means he's alive. And you see that Minato's is no longer there, that means Naruto is still alive somewhere. Although I have no idea where he is, if he happens to be across dimensions reversed summoning him wouldn't work it would most likely kill him." Jiraiya explained in a calm manner.

Tsunade growled at her perverted teammate. "How can you be so calm about this Jiraiya!? Naruto is out there alone in a strange New World! He could be hurt, sick and worst of all he's all alone!" Jiraiya stared at his teammate with sadness in his eyes.

"Don't confuse my current behavior for me being calm," Jiraiya said firmly causing Tsunade to flinch with the look he sent her way. Jiraiya then took a deep breath before opening his eyes again, his eyes were filled with nothing but worry. "I'm worried about the little blonde haired gaki to… But there's nothing we can do at the moment until we can find a stronger Space-Time Ninjutsu… Naruto is just going to have to be a man and endure it until then."

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Naruto's cerulean blue eyes flickered open, he had woken up from possibly the greatest night sleep he's ever had. The side of his face was smooshed up against Yasaka's massive bosom which he had to admit was better than any pillow he had ever felt. Glancing upwards he saw the calm sleeping face of Yasaka who had a smile engraved on her beautiful face. ' _Man, I can't believe I actually had sex with her last night…_ ' Naruto thought.

 **(I'm proud of you Naruto-kun you finally became a man. So, what are you going to do now are you going to mark Yasaka-chan has your mate?)** Shikaio asked her host as Naruto didn't even bother answering as the answer was obvious to the Dragoness.

Naruto felt Yasaka beginning to stir, as the beautiful blonde vixen yawned cutely as her eyes flickered open before glancing down at Naruto who was using her breasts as a pillow. "Good morning Naruto-kun I take it you slept good last night?"

"Heh. Are you kidding that was the best night sleep I've ever had?" Naruto replied as Yasaka smiled softly. "Although some of the things you did to me last night…" Naruto muttered softly as Yasaka gained a blush of her own.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun I got a little wild last night and I did a couple things I probably shouldn't have to you, I hope you can forgive me." Yasaka apologized for her perverted and lustful actions the night prior.

"It's okay Yasaka-chan. Just next time warn me before you do anything with your tails ever again. And I'm not talking about you pinning me down to the bed either. That I really didn't mind, it was the other stuff." Naruto said as his face was now bright red.

Yasaka's face replicated Naruto's blush. "I'm sorry I won't do it again. But I'll tell you this much it was Inari-sama suggestion." Yasaka admitted as Naruto grumbled under his breath as he rolled his eyes, of course, it was the perverted Fox Goddess.

"As much as I love holding you Naruto-kun and having you rest your head up against my breasts, I believe it's time for us to get up." Yasaka told Naruto after cuddling with him for a couple of minutes.

"Yeah, I suppose…" Naruto groaned as he didn't want to get up. As Yasaka unwound her tails from around both of them, allowing Naruto to get up but not before kissing Yasaka. "There's something I want to do Yasaka before we get dressed."

Yasaka raised an eyebrow not that she was against it, but she was curious as to what her new mate had in mind. "Depending on what it is Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smirked. "You're going to like it trust me." With that said the blonde Uzumaki began planting gentle kisses on her neck as he was making his way down towards her shoulder. Yasaka bit her lip, in order to prevent herself from moaning. She did not want Kunou walking in on her and Naruto in their present state.

Naruto inwardly smirked as he channeled his draconic aura into his fangs before biting down on Yasaka's shoulder. This action caused the vixen to release a small yelp of surprise, as Naruto pulled back, as a small black mark in the form of a Dragon formed on her shoulder. "Now you are mine, just like I am yours Yasaka-chan." Naruto said with a smirk as Yasaka leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

Yasaka moaned into the kiss, but she realized if she didn't put an end to this now the two of them would end up having sex again and again. Pulling back from the kiss, hearing the groan of disapproval from Naruto she couldn't help but giggle at him. "Naruto-kun we can do that later, but we really need to get dressed before someone walks in on us." Yasaka advised as Naruto's eyes widened before looking towards the digital clock on Yasaka's nightstand.

"It's almost nine in the morning!? Oh, moss on the Almighty log! Kaa-chan and Ama-chan are going to kill me!" Naruto hopped out of bed, as naked as the day he was born before running around the room collecting his articles of clothing and quickly putting them on while tripping in the process. Yasaka sat there for a moment as she laughed lightly into her hand as she watched Naruto stumbling around trying to get his kimono on. After a few more moments Yasaka to, get up and got dressed in a less clumsy manner than Naruto.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Vali mindlessly wandered around Kyoto as something had been bothering him. ' _Hey, Albion._ ' The silvernette asked his Dragon.

 **{What is it Vali?}**

' _There's something that's been bothering me. Is there a reason why I feel this unyielding rage and anger towards the unknown Dragon user, I think his name is Naruto or something? Because I've never met him before in my life and I want to fight him to the death. Why?_ ' Vali asked as Albion didn't answer right away.

 **{As you know Sacred Gears are tied to the emotions of their wielders. But it works both ways, the reason why you unconsciously hate him and have the desire to fight him to the death is that of me. Well rather the Dragon that is inside of him, and there's only five dragons that I hate Ddraig, Grendel, Ladon, Niðhöggr, and Shikaio.}** Albion answered.

Vali raised an eyebrow as this was news to him. ' _So, you're telling me the reason why I hate him is that of your hatred towards one of these dragons? Well, we already ruled out that it wasn't Ddraig, and I know those three evil dragons have been slain and sealed away so that leaves only this Shikaio?_ ' Vali theorized.

Albion hummed lightly. **{Shikaio…it makes sense although she was sealed in the dimensional gap after my last encounter with her. Although it's not out of the question that someone was able to go into the dimensional gap and find her Sacred Gear. She's known as the Rainbow Dragon Empress as well as the Elemental Dragon. And in her prime she was stronger than either me or Ddraig individually, she was even stronger than Crom Cruach the strongest Evil Dragon who surpassed both me and Ddraig in terms of physical stats.}** Albion growled.

Vali allowed a smirk to appear on his face. ' _She's that strong, I guess I'll have to fight this Naruto guy after all._ ' Vali replied with glee as he heard Albion growl in disapproval.

 **{It's best if you don't challenge her host. Because even in her sealed state she still stronger than me or Ddraig. And it took the combined effort of one of my previous hosts before you, along with Ddraig's in order to take down her previous host. And trust me on this one Vali, she has more abilities than you could possibly imagine. One of her abilities is the power to inject her aura into you and cancel out any of your special abilities. Plus, she also has the ability to manipulate any elemental force she wants, as well as elements that are most uncommon such as poison, metal, darkness, light, and lava.}**

Vali hummed as a grin appeared on his face. ' _That's what makes it worthwhile. Although I really can't say I hate him, it's just because you hate his Dragon. But perhaps I can fight him at a later date since I'm still putting together my team._ ' Vali replied before walking down the alleyway and disappearing into a teleportation circle.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Naruto was currently laying out in the tall grass in the courtyard behind the Imperial Palace. ' _Well I'm not complaining about getting another day off, but I really can't be slacking off this much._ ' Naruto thought as Shikaio rolled her eyes at her host.

 **(Training is good Naruto-kun, but if you don't take a few days off here and there you're going to burn yourself out. Plus, you should be proud of yourself, you achieved your Balance Breaker faster than any of my other hosts. Although I don't understand why you want to learn Space-Time Manipulation so much?)** The Rainbow Dragon Empress spoke to her host telepathically.

Naruto opened his eyes as he stared up into the vast blue sky, there was barely even a cloud to be seen. It really was a beautiful day, as a gentle breeze blew through Kyoto carrying cherry blossom petals through the sky. ' _It should be obvious Shikaio-chan. I want to go back to the elemental nations not to stay but to let everyone know I'm alright as well as collect the scrolls from Uzushio. It is my birthright after all, and I do want to start learning Fuinjutsu._ ' Naruto replied.

"Are you really sure you want to go back there Naruto-chan?"

Naruto turned his head as he saw his adopted mother approaching him. "Kaa-chan were you reading my mind again?" Naruto said as he frowned slightly, as he knew Kurama still had a link with him so she could still hear all of his thoughts and feel his emotions.

Kurama wordlessly walked over to Naruto before sitting down next to him. "I didn't mean to intrude on your privacy, but I can't help but be worried that if you go back there. Because if you do Konoha will not let you leave peacefully and then there's the Akatsuki to worry about. And they don't know I'm separated from you so they may try to capture you." Kurama said in a tone filled with worry.

"I know Kaa-chan. I just really want to start learning Fuinjutsu, as well as collect anything that could be useful from Uzushio." Naruto replied as Kurama gently patted his head as she smirked. "Well if you're really intend on going back, I might as well go with you. However, my Space-Time Manipulation is rather rusty since I haven't used it in ages, literally."

"How does one begin learning Space-Time Manipulation? You really never spoke of it, I remember Tamamo Oba-chan talking about it?"

Kurama frowned slightly. "Space-Time Manipulation can be awakened and mastered by a Senjutsu user. Not to say that that's the only way to awaken it or use it for that matter. You have those who use Space and Time Magic, and certain God's in the world have the ability to use Space and Time." Kurama elaborated as Naruto nodded taking in everything she said.

"Then how come I haven't felt it? Shirley, I would've noticed it wouldn't I?"

Kurama shook her head. "Not necessarily. Everyone is different, some awaken it shortly after they start learning Senjutsu and some take years before they can even use one. And you don't need Time Manipulation you only need Space Manipulation, so long as you have decent control over the spatial element you can travel from dimension to dimension but you have to be careful. Because if you dump yourself into the dimensional gap, that's it game over." Kurama said with a firm expression on her face.

 **(What Kurama-chan says is true Naruto-kun you have to be careful. While Space Manipulation isn't as dangerous as Time, you still have to be extremely careful with it. Because Space Manipulation doesn't just deal with teleportation. It also has the ability to not only crush anything you desire, you can also trap objects, beings and even entire countries within space and push it wherever you want. You can also increase your speed and use telekinetic like abilities as well is make yourself and others intangible.)** Shikaio explained as Naruto's eyes widened in pure surprise.

And before Naruto could even come up with a reply he was interrupted. "Naruto Onii-sama!" Kunou flew right into Naruto's lap as she hugged her older brother figure and future father.

"Kunou-chan?"

Kunou gave Naruto a big smile before giving him the puppy dog eyes technique, oh how Naruto hated that technique. "Onii-sama come and play with me!" Kunou said grabbing a hold of Naruto's hand and beginning to pull him. Naruto would never admit it allowed but Kunou was strong for her age, no strike that she was far stronger than he was at the age of nine.

"Go on Naruto-chan go play with Kunou-chan. We can focus on Space Manipulation tomorrow during our training session." Kurama said with a smile as Naruto nodded before smiling as he was dragged away by the nine-year-old kitsune.

Tamamo raised an eyebrow before she made her way over towards her sister. "Space manipulation don't you think it's a little early for him to be learning that Nee-sama?"

Kurama glanced at her sister. "He wants to go back to the elemental nations and collect some things from his homeland. While I don't think it's the greatest idea, I can understand where he's coming from, and it is his birthright since he is the last Uzumaki alive as far as I know. Plus, the knowledge he can gain from Uzushio will greatly help both the Youkai and Shinto factions."

Tamamo frowned at this but she nodded. "You're not going to let him go alone are you Nee-sama. Because I would hate to see anything happen to him, he such a kindhearted boy. And he's the perfect mate for Yasaka and the perfect father for Kunou." Tamamo said not wanting to think about anything happening to her nephew and future son-in-law.

"Don't worry Nee-chan I'm going with him. I'm not letting him go alone. Although I do have to run it by Amaterasu before we actually travel back to the elemental nations." Kurama said as Tamamo nodded as they both watched Kunou drag Naruto all over the back courtyard.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

A Venus flytrap-like protrusion emerged from the concrete floor, of a large tower in Amegakure. The flytrap split open revealing a humanoid being, with mossy green hair and pale-yellow eyes. This being half of its body was white while the other half was pure black. "Leader-sama we brin **g news on the Kyuubi** **Jinchūriki**?"

The tall man with spiky orange hair, multiple dermal piercings all over his face, and his most distinguishing feature a pair of pale metallic purple eyes with a ripple pattern spread across the sclera. The man was wearing a black cloak with red clouds printed on it. "Ah, Zetsu…what news do you bring about Naruto Uzumaki?"

" **He is alive although he is in a differ** ent dimension outside of our ow **n. And any attempt to bring him back would mo** st likely result in his death alon **g with the death of the Kyuub** i to." Zetsu spoke.

The Dojutsu wielder frowned. "I see. This is most troubling news…although I assume, they are trying to devise a way to reach him?"

Zetsu nodded. "Yes, they are. From wh **at we know Kakashi Hatake's Mangekyo Sharingan was responsib** le for the Jinchūriki being sent across dimensi **ons. However, his Sharingan is not powerful enoug** h to create another portal on its own. Only w **hen combined with the Sharingan Madara acquired from the corpse of** Obito Uchiha will we be able to find N **a** r **u** t **o** U **z** u **m** a **k** i."

"Very well I will inform him immediately. For now, I want you to continue monitoring Konoha, and inform us on any progress they make."

"As you wis **h Pein-sama**." Zetsu said before sinking back into the ground, as the newly named Pein continued looking out the window observing Amegakure. As a distortion in space formed behind Pein, as a figure appeared out of the distortion in space. "No need to tell me I already know." The deep voice of Madara echoed throughout the room.

"Then you know we require the Sharingan eye of Kakashi Hatake then?"

The Masked Man nodded as he crossed his arms underneath his chest. "I will take care of that personally, but first let's see if Konoha is truly capable of reaching Naruto Uzumaki. If all else fails and we are unable to reach Naruto and whatever dimension, he is currently in. We can always capture that boy Sora who lives at the fire temple. He's got a large amount of the Kyuubi's chakra inside of him and we can also dig up the graves of the gold and silver brothers they both possess quite a large amount of the Kyuubi's power as well." Madara retorted in a rather calm tone.

"You already planned all of this out, didn't you. A failsafe in case something happened to Naruto?"

"Yes, indeed Nagato. It's always good to plan ahead, rather than flying by the seat of your pants. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Don't call me by that name, it means absolutely nothing to me now." Pein said before turning around and glaring into the eyehole of Madara's mask. The Sharingan staring back at him was filled with mirth.

"If that's all I'll be on my way. After all, I have to help that nitwit Deidara, capture the Sanbi…" The Masked Man groaned sounding like he was complaining.

A small smirk crept its way onto Pein's face. "Having trouble with the mad bomber are we~." Madara didn't respond at first only groaned.

"Hn… Whose idea was it to invite him into the Akatsuki?"

"I believe it was you?" Pein said in the most innocent tone he could muster, as Madara did not reply rather he disappeared into another distortion in space generated from his Sharingan eye.

"Pein?"

A feminine voice made itself known as Pein turned around and was greeted by a young woman with blue hair and hazel eyes. She too was wearing the Akatsuki robes, as she had an emotionless look on her face. "I don't trust him he's hiding something from us?"

Pein stared back at her before returning back to the window. "You said that many times Konan…but I do agree with you he is hiding something. And I don't believe he is Madara, because if he truly was Madara he would have no use for us or the Akatsuki. He truly must've been weakened beyond belief during his battle with Hashirama Senju." Pein spoke softly.

Konan frowned before walking over to her friend. "I came to tell you that Itachi and Kisame have captured the Youbi. And Kakazu and Hidan are currently in hot pursuit of the Nibi Jinchūriki."

Pein gave a sigh of content before turning around and facing Konan. "Good we'll wait until Deidara and Tobi returned with the Sanbi before we begin the sealing process," Pein said before looking down at his hands before clenching his fists tightly. "Soon…very soon our dreams will come true and world peace will be achieved."

* * *

 **The End**

 **Okay there we go chapter 6 is all done, now I probably won't be updating for the next couple of days due to me going back to work. But when I start writing again probably in the next five days or, so I'll be starting to work on another story that way I don't burn myself out with this one. And also, I'm going to be holding off on Naruto versus Vali fight for now and write it when it's more appropriate. Plus, the fight would be way too close right now I want to write it when Naruto would definitely have the clear advantage over Vali.**

 **And things are definitely heating up in the elemental nations, and just to let you guys know time passes by faster in the DxD world than the elemental nations. With both sides trying to find a way to get to Naruto, I wonder who will achieve it first or will Naruto make an unexpected visit back to the elemental nations?**

 **Now which story would you guys like me to work on next?**

 **Continue The Beast of The Cataclysm?**

 **Start the rewrite of Shinobi, Vixen, and Darkness?**

 **Continue Naruto the Fox Sage of Konoha?**

 **Fix, edit, and continue Naruto Path of The Ninja?**

 **Fix, edit, and continue Legacy of a Guardian Shinobi?**

 **Continue From Shinobi God to Student?**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Ne**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Gift from the Elemental Nations**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto, Highschool DxD, and Character's from different anime, that rights belong to Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, Masashi Kishimoto, and many other authors. Based upon Characters created by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, Masashi Kishimoto, and many other authors.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Co-written by**

 **Beta read by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood and Violence and other stuff**

' _Thoughts'_

"Talking"

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_

 **Demon Talking**

[Jutsus, Techniques, and Spells]

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – Welcome back to Konoha?**

* * *

Amaterasu was anything but happy when she heard that Naruto wanted to return to his homeland. Though she was relieved that he didn't intend on staying he just wanted to grab a few things from his homeland namely scrolls and to inform everyone that he was all right. And it made her feel a little bit better when she heard that Kurama his adopted mother was going with him. However, she still didn't like the idea she didn't want to lose Kurama or Naruto. And this was nearly three months ago, and Naruto had been training with space manipulation ever since, trying to get it to the correct level of control.

This also left a little more than a month and a half before the next school year started at Kuoh Academy which Amaterasu would have Naruto attend as a student and Yasaka would be joining him as a teacher. Naruto was not excited about the idea of going to school, while Yasaka didn't mind the idea of being a teacher, though she wasn't overly fond about leaving Kunou. Since Kunou was a little too young to be going to Kuoh Academy she still had a good three to four years before she could attend as a middle school student.

Amaterasu explained to them that it would only be three years of doing this mainly because Hachiman had a good point. The younger sisters of both Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan needed to be monitored; well rather more Sirzechs' little sister. As the more Amaterasu thought about it the more, she felt like this was a mistake, as she knew most of the members of Rias Gremory's peerage were from other factions. It was bad enough that she had a Nekoshou and the daughter of one of her best shrine maidens Shuri Himejima. And from the little information, she could dig up she had done nothing to help any of the members of her peerage emotionally or physically. Akeno and Shirone or as she goes by now Koneko were still as emotional damage as they were on the day they were found by Rias.

Now we return to Kyoto, well rather Yasaka's room within the Imperial Palace.

A pair of golden amber eyes slowly opened. A gentle sigh left the owner before her lips curled up into a smile filled with warmth as she gazed towards her soon-to-be husband. He had recently turned seventeen a few weeks back and she couldn't wait until he finally reached the age of eighteen where she could make her fantasy a reality. Gently reaching out and stroking his whiskered cheek as she took in each of his handsome features.

"Mhm~." Yasaka released a soft sound as she rested her head on his naked chest. Listening to his soft heartbeat which calmed her greatly. She gently ran her finger down his muscular chest and abs, licking her lips as she felt the muscles beneath her fingertips. A sinful smile replaced her once gentle one as she continued dragging her fingers across his body before reaching her destination.

She gently wrapped her fingers around his soft member and slowly began to stroke it. While she continued stroking him Yasaka couldn't help but guide her other hand towards her wet and hot sex which was now beginning to release a bit of steam as well as her love juices. A soft groan from Naruto reached her ears and Yasaka pause before turning her head to meet his face. She never did stop stroking him even as she felt him harden in her grasp.

"You still have a lot of lust in you, don't you? Weren't you satisfied last night? Because I could've sworn going at it for three hours straight should have been enough?" Naruto asked in a slightly nervous tone.

Yasaka blinked at him before her sinful smile returned full force. "Fufufuu… Oh, Naruto-kun you did satisfy me last night. I guess you could say I'm addicted to you, and I want more and don't act like you don't love it~." Yasaka whispered into Naruto's ear before pinning his arms and legs down with her tails.

"Although I have a new idea for something fun~. So please bear with me for a moment~." Yasaka said before turning herself around to the point where she was face-to-face with Naruto's cock. While her pussy and ass were right above Naruto's face, and her love juices were dripping out and landing on to Naruto's face.

"Now Naruto I want you to eat me out, why'll I give you a tit job~."

Naruto wordlessly nodded as his eyes were glued to Yasaka's beautiful pussy that was releasing a large amount of heat. Though Naruto had never done anything like this before with Yasaka, he was a little bit excited but also a little bit concerned. He was concerned because Yasaka had once again pinned his arms down, making it impossible for him to do anything with his hands.

Yasaka smirked as she enveloped his little monster in between her large breasts so that only the tip was sticking out. Naruto released the gasp, and simultaneously lowered herself onto Naruto's face so that the lips of her pussy were pressed up against his mouth. "Mmmph…"

Yasaka began rubbing her pussy against Naruto's face while she began to rock her breasts up and down. Naruto did the first thing that came to mind he stuck his tongue out and licked the lips of Yasaka's sex causing the vixen to release a soft moan. Yasaka lifted off Naruto as a small magic circle appeared over her pussy and the lips of her pussy opened, giving Naruto a view of the inside of her. Naruto was almost mesmerized by the dark pink flesh of her inner walls, Yasaka then lowered herself back on to Naruto as he gently began to lick her.

Yasaka had a satisfied grin on her face, as she decided to kick things up a notch as she licked the tip of his member. This action resulted in his hips buckling quite violently, she couldn't help but giggle as she felt Naruto beginning to move his tongue all around inside of her. One advantage of being a Humanoid Dragon was a slightly longer and larger tongue, which meant Naruto could possibly reach much deeper inside of her.

Naruto continued moving his tongue around inside of Yasaka before his tongue brushed over a strange feeling object it wasn't big. It was rather small, but it felt slightly bumpy, he ran his tongue over it again as he felt Yasaka pulled back from suckling on the tip of his cock. "Uuuuoooh!" Yasaka moaned loudly as her face was covered in blush. "You found my G-spot…"

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard that as a devilish smirk formed on his face as he then began to rub his tongue against Yasaka's G-spot a little bit more roughly. This, in turn, caused Yasaka the moan that much louder, she then gained a mischievous look on her face. Using one of her tails she used it to touch Naruto's balls as a small holographic kanji symbol appeared in front of his balls. Naruto gasped as he felt his testicles swell, as Yasaka once again suckled on the tip of his tool, this time harder than before.

Naruto groaned into Yasaka's starving pussy which seemed to constrict around his tongue, making it harder for him to move it. ' _Damn she's really going all out now I don't think I'll last much longer at this rate._ ' Naruto thought as he continued ravaging Yasaka's G-spot.

The two lovers continued going back and forth before they reached their climax simultaneously with one another. Naruto blew his load into Yasaka's mouth not only filling her mouth but also causing her to gag on all the cum that came out of him. Naruto, on the other hand, his mouth was filled with a hot sticky but very sweet liquid that tasted like a mix between honey and cinnamon. Naruto could somewhat understand why Yasaka enjoyed giving him blowjobs all the time she was addicted to the taste of his semen. And he could quite honestly say he could get addicted to the taste of her love juices just as much as she was addicted to him.

Naruto felt Yasaka release his wrists and ankles from her tails as she rolled off him. "You really are a naughty boy Naruto that's why I love you. There is one more thing I wanted to try, but we can do that later when you return from the elemental nations." Yasaka said in a slightly saddened tone although Naruto was somewhat curious as what she had in mind. However, judging by the look in her eyes Naruto didn't know whether to feel excited or terrified.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Breakfast in the Imperial Palace had gone off without a hitch, everyone who was currently present in the Imperial Palace enjoyed this time to simply speak freely or gossip about current trends. Although Kunou was glued to Naruto side as she didn't want to see her beloved surrogate older brother and soon to be stepfather leave. She begged and did everything in her power to get Naruto to stay but he assured her that he wouldn't be gone for long at least he hoped he wouldn't be.

Although Tamamo came up with a theory that if Kurama were to leave their world again the time stream would most likely get flip-flopped again. Meaning time would pass by a lot faster in the elemental nations rather than in the DxD Realm. Which did make a lot of sense, due to the fact that the entire time Kurama had been in the elemental nations barely two-hundred years had gone by while more than a thousand had gone by in the elemental nations. It was already established that time went by nearly ten times faster in the DxD realm rather than the elemental nations.

"Please take me with you! Naruto Onii-sama!" Kunou was literally glued to Naruto's leg as Tamamo tried to separate her granddaughter from her future son-in-law. Naruto sheepishly patted Kunou's head as he tried to pry her little arms off his leg, he would never admit it allowed but Kunou was immensely strong for someone around the age of seven. She was far stronger than any seven-year-old from the elemental nations that was for sure.

"Kunou-chan I can't take you with me it's going to be too dangerous. Plus, I won't be gone for long I promise you once I get back, I'll take you out for some ice cream."

Yasaka would have joined her daughter, although she held herself back as it would be rather unsightly to act so immature in front of Amaterasu and the other Shinto deities. Though the moment Naruto got back she was going to fuck him like no tomorrow. One may mistake her for a succubus do to how much she loved having sex.

Inari was rather irate. She had been trying desperately for the last few months to get some alone time with her favorite hugged toy Naruto. And now he was leaving for who knows how long and she couldn't stand it. It was bad enough that Yasaka took his virginity, something that she planned on doing shortly after his arrival in this world.

"Okay, you two have a safe trip. And make sure you both return in one piece." Amaterasu said in a serious tone as Naruto nodded furiously while Kurama gave a single nod. "Because the last thing I want to have to do is follow the two of you into that world in order to save you both."

"No need to worry Amaterasu-sama I'll keep Naruto-chan safe." Kurama said calmly while gently ruffling Naruto's hair causing the young Uzumaki to growl.

Tsukuyomi stepped forward as he stared at Naruto will not really paying Kurama any mind not that he was being rude or anything. "Now Naruto once you find what you need return. Because I would hate to find out that you were captured. As I've come to love you like a brother." Tsukuyomi said before returning to his spot next to his sister and ex-wife Amaterasu.

Tamamo had finally separated Kunou from Naruto as she had her granddaughter in her grasp not letting the little kitsune go. Kunou was struggling in her grandmother's grasp. "Now you two have a safe trip and come back soon." Tamamo said before taking her granddaughter back into the Imperial Palace.

Yasaka stepped forward before gently wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck as she kissed him passionately on the lips. Naruto wrapped his arms around her narrow waist as he deep in the kiss as he felt her large bust pressed tightly against his chest. Kurama rolled her eyes at her adopted son before grabbing him by the back of his kimono. "Come on lover boy you can spend as much time as you want with her once we get back." Kurama said while she dragged Naruto to the center of the field.

"Come back soon Naruto-kun and you to Kurama Oba-sama!" Yasaka waved to them as Naruto waved back.

Kurama extended her hand as did Naruto as they channeled their inner spirit energy and chakra using the Youkai version of Senjutsu to tap into spatial manipulation. A small ripple appeared in the air, before it turned into a spiral, spinning counterclockwise before opening into a large portal.

Naruto glanced at his adopted mother. "You ready for this Kaa-chan."

"Yeah I am, let's get this over with." Kurama replied as she wasn't too thrilled about returning to the elemental nations.

 **(I'm ready whenever you are Naruto-kun.)** Shikaio replied to her host as Naruto nodded before the mother and son duo jumped through the portal as it closed behind them.

As Naruto and Kurama vanished into the portal without leaving a trace Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi gave their goodbyes to Yasaka before returning to Takamagahara. While Inari stayed behind before sending Yasaka a glare. "Na-chan will be mine eventually Yasaka-chan." She hissed softly before vanishing in a pillar of light.

Yasaka was taken back by the Fox Goddesses behavior as well as her desire for Naruto. Yasaka soon frowned at this before she turned around and began making her way towards the Imperial Palace. ' _I'd love to see you try bitch._ ' Yasaka thought before closing the door behind her as she made her way towards her office to go about her daily routine. One thing was for sure it was going to be a lot lonelier around here without Naruto or Kurama.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

A large portal opened in the forest around Konoha, as both Naruto and Kurama stepped out before the portal closed right behind them. "You know it feels kind of weird being back here. Well, let's get this over with I need to turn in my headband before we head to Uzushio." Naruto said as Kurama patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry I'll be there with you Naruto-chan. Because if they try anything funny at all, I'll finish what I was forced to do seventeen years ago."

Naruto looked at his adopted mother and knew she was a little too overprotective of him at times, but he couldn't help but agree his time away from Konoha. It really helped him open his eyes and the love he once held for it, was forced and he could care less if the village stood or if it was reduced to a pile of ash. "I wonder how Baa-chan and Ero-Sennin are doing right now?"

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

In front of the mighty gates of Konoha, sat the eternal gate guards Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki.

Kotetsu possessed long, spiky, black hair and dark colored eyes. He has a strip of bandage running across the bridge of his nose and a light-colored marking on his chin. He was wearing the standard attire of a Konoha shinobi complete with a forehead protector and a flak jacket. While Izumo had brown hair and dark colored eyes. His hair was combed down covering his right eye. He wears his forehead protector like a bandanna along with the standard Konoha shinobi outfit which goes all the way up to his chin, in a similar manner to Kotetsu.

The two men were bored out of their minds as they sat in the security box right next to the large open gates of Konoha. One could only play so many games with a deck of cards before it became stale. "Izumo how much longer do we have to stay here? Why can't we just become Jounin like everybody else." Kotetsu whined.

Izumo lightly tapped his fingers against the opening to the security box as he too was bored beyond belief. "Kotetsu you yourself said that the Jounin exams are far too difficult. And that you are fine with being a Chunin for the rest of your life. And unlike you, I have taken those exams and failed miserably I couldn't even get past the first part." Izumo responded coldly.

"Well, it's not my fault that…" Kotetsu words died in his throat as he seemed to be staring at something. Izumo stared at his friend before looking in the same direction he was. Izumo's eyes widened to at what he saw approaching the security box.

"No way…"

"Yo Kotetsu, Izumo long time no see." A familiar voice called out as the eternal gate guards could only stare at the young man in front of them.

"Naruto!?" They both yelled in unison.

"Yes, that's my name please don't wear it out. I need to go talk with Tsunade Baa-chan about something very important, so you don't mind if I go and see her?" Naruto asked as the two gate guards nodded dumbly as Naruto smiled before walking in as his adopted mother followed close behind as she glanced at the two gate guards before snorting obviously unimpressed by them.

"Kotetsu?"

"Yes, Izumo?"

"Do you recognize that redheaded woman who was just with Naruto?"

"No, I didn't. But did you see the size of the knockers on her, there bigger than Tsunade-sama's…"

"And she's got to be the most beautiful woman I've ever set my eyes on how does, Naruto even know her?"

"Your guess is as good as mine…"

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

It took Naruto and Kurama all but five minutes to make it to the Hokage mansion. As the mother and son duo ignored all the glances and chatter sent their way. Everyone who saw Naruto seem to recognize him, they just simply ignored him. But everyone's eyes seemed to be glued to his adopted mother, which seriously irritated Naruto but it was best not to cause a scene.

Naruto finally came to Tsunade's office, and much to Naruto and Kurama's displeasure that bitchy secretary was still there. Thankfully Kurama had used her Youjutsu to render the woman unconscious. Taking a deep breath Naruto knocked on the door three times before he heard Tsunade's voice it sounded a lot more tired and not as joyful as it used to be. "Come in!"

That was the signal Naruto needed before he gripped the doorknob and opened it and stepped into the room followed closely by Kurama who stood very close to her adopted son, in a much more protective manner. There were three occupants in the room Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune were staring at Naruto. The stairs Naruto was getting was making him feel uncomfortable, they looked as if they saw a ghost.

"Hey long time no see Tsunade Baa-chan, Ero-Sennin and you to Shizune Nee-chan." Naruto said.

Kurama watched wordlessly as the two of the three Sannin along with Shizune stood there gawking at Naruto as if he was some lost treasure. This caused the strongest of the nine tailed beasts to scowl at them, they saw him as a weapon and an ace in the hole. Even if they were good at hiding it that's what Naruto truly was to them deep down even knowing most of them would never admit it.

"NARUTO!?"

Naruto growled as he began to pick his damaged eardrums, man he didn't think his ears would be this sensitive after becoming a Humanoid Dragon. "Yeah that's my name please don't wear it out and stop yelling! I have sensitive hearing you know! Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled before slapping his hand over his mouth as he mentally groaned. ' _Goddammit, I thought me and Kaa-chan got rid of that!_ '

 **(I thought it was cute Naruto-kun.)** His Dragon replied to him in a cute tone which caused the young Uzumaki's eye to twitch.

"Sorry gaki were just happy to see you again you gave us quite a fright." Jiraiya said as he walked over and patted Naruto on the shoulder. Jiraiya then began eyeing Kurama as his eyebrow wiggled as he began to giggle pervertedly. "Now where did you find this beauty gaki?"

Before Naruto could even reply Kurama snarled that the man in front of her. "Mind your tongue you lowly vermin. Otherwise, I'll castrate you right here and force you to eat your dismembered genitals." Kurama hissed causing Jiraiya to jump back as the amount of killer intent this woman was giving off was far greater than anything Jiraiya had felt in his entire life making his late sensei and Hanzo look like rampaging toddlers in comparison.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at the woman in front of him. "You have some nerve talking to me like that! Do you have any idea who I am!" Jiraiya roared and was about to jump into action before Tsunade got in front of him.

"Gaki you have some serious explaining to do. I mean where were you, we were worried sick about you!?" Tsunade said while grabbing hold of Naruto shoulders and began to shake him or attempted to grab him. Instead, she grabbed nothing as Naruto easily evaded her grasp with relative ease showing just how much he had improved in the four and a half months since arriving in the DxD realm.

"Actually, Tsunade Baa-chan there is a reason why I didn't return and also why I'm here right now." Naruto said before fishing into the sleeve of his kimono before pulling out his forehead protector. Naruto glanced at it remembering just how hard he had worked just to get this simple piece of cloth with a piece of metal on it. Releasing a soft sigh Naruto handed it to Tsunade not only shocking her but everyone in the room minus Kurama.

"Naruto what is the meaning of this?" Tsunade demanded as she held his forehead protector in her hands. Shizune and Jiraiya were both stunned by this action as this was nothing like the Naruto, they knew, what could've happened to him in his time away from the village.

"I came back to Konoha for two reasons. The first reason would be to let you know that I'm alright and the second reason is to let you know I'm retiring from being a shinobi." Naruto said his voice was extremely soft but very serious at the same time. "I finally found a place where I belong where people treat me properly like an actual living being rather than a monster or a disease. Plus, I'm engaged to the most beautiful woman in the world. Just being away from her makes me feel so…" Naruto didn't finish his sentence as he looked out the window.

Tsunade wanted to yell and slap some sense into Naruto but, she had never seen him so calm and so mature before. She wanted him to stay she truly did but she knew how the villagers treated him and how bad his childhood was. She couldn't do that to him she could tell he was truly happy, and she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she tore Naruto away from that.

"Alright gaki you win but you need to tell me who that woman is with you and who the lucky lady is." Tsunade said while Naruto gave her a smile and nodded, he could do that for his Tsunade Baa-chan. Shizune nodded in agreement she was curious as to who captured Naruto's heart and she was also curious of the woman standing beside him who looked ready to kill Jiraiya at any moment.

Jiraiya, on the other hand, was in between a rock and a hard place. Would he accept his godson's wishes and allow him to leave or would he force Naruto to stay? Not that Jiraiya was strong enough to stop Naruto at this point, plus Kurama would probably rip him apart if he tried anything. Naruto and Kurama both sat down on the two chairs in front of Tsunade's desk.

"Let's start from the beginning shall we." Tsunade asked as Naruto nodded before taking a deep breath. Jiraiya leaned up against the wall as he studied his godson very carefully. Shizune stood by her master while holding her pet pig Tonton who seem to be whimpering at the mere presence of Kurama.

"Alright let's start from the beginning. On the night of my birth…" Naruto began as he told his story from the beginning and up to right now.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Both half's of Zetsu emerged from the ground as they appeared behind Pein who was staring out the open window giving one view over the entirety of Amegakure. Without even turning around the Rinnegan bearer spoke. "Ah. What brings you here Zetsu?" Pein said while looking out the window.

"We come bea **ring great news Leader-sa** ma." Zetsu explained as Pein turned around focusing his rippled eyes onto the humanoid plant now in front of him.

"Oh, and what might that be."

Konan was also present as she remained silent also curious as to what the Intel gatherer of the Akatsuki had to tell. " **The Nine-Tails Jin** **chūriki Narut** o Uzumaki has returned, and he is curre **ntly in Konoha. He arrived a little more th** an thirty minutes ago." This caused the eyes of all the occupants in the room minus Zetsu's to widen in surprise.

"This is most excellent news Zetsu. Continue observing him from a distance and will see if we can gather any more information on him." Pein ordered.

"Why not order the Capture of the Jinchūriki? Wouldn't that be easier?" White Zetsu spoke independently. While the black half scowled at its white half.

" **Fool! If we captured him, we don't know if he has allies in the other dimension for all we know it could be filled with planet busters! Then what would we do!** " Black Zetsu hissed.

"Black Zetsu is right we just need to attach a couple of your White Zetsu spores to him. That way we will have a perfect way to gather Intel on him without anyone knowing. And once we gather enough information, we can simply figure out a way to get over to where he is, and we can capture him." The voice of "Madara" called out from the shadows as the masked man emerged with his Sharingan a blaze spinning wildly.

"I thought you were with Deidara?" Konan asked as she scowled at the masked man showing just how much she disliked him.

"I left a Zetsu clone with him he truly is an idiot." "Madara" grumbled.

"Are you sure that's a good idea to let him go back to the dimension he's been staying in? I could simply go to Konoha and destroy it while capturing him simultaneously." Pein said getting ready to leave immediately only for the masked man to glare at him.

"He's not alone someone came with him, though I have no idea who it is. But I can tell you this much she's stronger than the combined effort of me, you, Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, Deidara and Konan." The masked man said causing everyone minus him and Zetsu to stare at him in absolute shock.

"There has to be some mistake there shouldn't be anyone that powerful…" Konan retorted not wanting to believe what she just heard.

Pein stood there quiet as he closed eyes and began to sense in the direction of Konoha. Nagato sensory abilities rival that of Senjutsu users, so it wasn't too difficult for him to sense the chakra signatures of everyone in Konoha.

Pein's eyes snapped open as he dropped to the ground gasping for air. Konan ran over to him placing her hand on his shoulder, when she looked at his face it was the look of pure horror and fear. "Ho…How…can a chakra level that massive exist…" Pein said before glancing at the masked man who also stuttered.

"Now you see what I mean, it's pointless to attempt to capture him with her at his side." The Sharingan wielder explained. "It's best just to observe him at this point, there is no point in getting everyone in the Akatsuki killed just to capture him." "Madara" said before vanishing in a distortion in space as Zetsu sunk into the ground.

"Pein…" Konan said but she was ignored as she narrowed her eyes and gripped the Rinnegan wielder shoulder and shook him roughly. "NAGATO!"

Pein turned his attention to the blue haired woman crouching beside him. "What is it Konan?" He asked still shocked at what he felt.

"What did that chakra feel like?"

"It felt like pure hatred itself like I was drowning in a sea of hatred and evil…" Pein said as he didn't want to talk about it. Konan could tell that her friend was terrified at what he felt so she decided to drop the subject for now. Although whatever made her friend feel like this was definitely a threat to their dream and their goal.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Naruto sat there calmly staring at Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya were all staring at him as if they saw a ghost. "So now you know what has happened throughout my entire life as well as my new life in Kyoto." Naruto said as he just got finished telling them about everything that had happened to him. Only minus the sex with Yasaka and his Sacred Gear.

Jiraiya was the first to regain his cool before glaring at Naruto. "So, you mean to tell me this woman sitting next to you is the Nine-Tai…"

Naruto blasted his former sensei and Godfather with a large amount of killer intent. "Her name is Kurama and she currently is my adopted mother, so I expect you to treat her with respect," Naruto said coldly as Jiraiya felt a chill go down his spine this is not the same Naruto he knew, he was colder, sharper and a lot calmer.

"Fine, you have it your way gaki." Jiraiya crossed his arms underneath his chest and half turning his head away from Naruto. Tsunade shook her head at her teammate before turning back to Naruto and Kurama. "Ignore that fool Naruto. We're just surprised by everything that you told us, although I can tell everything you said was true judging by your emotions that you showed." Tsunade said offering up a small smile.

"Thank you Baa-chan…" Naruto said as he released a sigh of relief.

"I'm surprised you took that well Tsunade? I'm surprised you're not like your teammate over there or your student." Kurama said softly as she gestured towards Jiraiya who seemed very annoyed and angry while Shizune seemed more confused and conflicted at the moment.

"Oh, don't let my calm demeanor fool you. I'm just as shocked as they are, I'm just not letting it show. But seeing as Naruto turned out to be such a fine young man, I'm going to have to say trusting you was probably the best option. Otherwise, he'd probably still be running around here screaming that he would be Hokage one day." Tsunade said jokingly as she knew Naruto had no intention of becoming Hokage.

Naruto snorted in amusement, he had explained that his dream to become Hokage was just a simple suggestion Kurama had said to him and he went along with it and fooled everyone in the village.

"I'm actually surprised he was able to do it so well. He should've been an actor not a shinobi with the skills he has." Kurama said with a slight chuckle as Naruto grumbled under his breath. Which earned him a smack upside the head by one of Kurama's tails. Tsunade couldn't help but smirk he was still the same Naruto deep down inside, it's just that that immature goofy attitude of his was an act the whole time.

Shizune had finally calmed down although she really wanted to meet this Yasaka person Naruto had fallen in love with. "Say Naruto would you mind showing us what Yasaka-san looks like?" Tsunade's assistant asked as this caught the attention of both Jiraiya and Tsunade as they were curious too.

Naruto wordlessly stood before performing the ram hand seal as his body was engulfed in a large amount of smoke. "Transform." Naruto said softly.

In Naruto's place stood a perfect replica of what Yasaka look like before he left earlier this morning. However, the sound of a body dropping to the floor could be heard, needless to say, no one was surprised that Jiraiya had fainted from a massive nosebleed. Tsunade couldn't help but admire the beauty of Yasaka. Just like Naruto said her beauty was otherworldly, and Shizune agreed wholeheartedly, and the fact that Yasaka was also a mother was also somewhat surprising. As most men would avoid women who had children and yet Naruto didn't even seem to care that Yasaka was a single mother. He accepted her daughter as if she was his own without a care in the world, and that brought a smile to everyone's faces minus Jiraiya who was still unconscious.

* * *

 **The End**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I know I said I wasn't going to do anymore chapters on this fanfiction, but I just couldn't help myself. As I had this idea fresh in my mind and it was simply buzzing around driving me crazy. So, I decided to write it and I hope you all enjoyed it as things are starting to get juicy now. As Naruto and Kurama will have a run-in with team seven in the next chapter.**

 **And I'm sorry for the lack of updates but in between my new Nintendo Switch and Jump Force my free time has been divided up once again. I truly appreciate your patience and I hope to get more chapters edited and re-done for Legacy of a Guardian Shinobi. As I currently have the first two chapters redone but I don't want to release them I rather get the first nine chapters redone before I release them.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Ne**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Gift from the Elemental Nations**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto, Highschool DxD, and Character's from different anime, that rights belong to Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, Masashi Kishimoto, and many other authors. Based upon Characters created by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, Masashi Kishimoto, and many other authors.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Co-written by**

 **Beta read by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood and Violence and other stuff**

' _Thoughts'_

"Talking"

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_

 **Demon Talking**

[Jutsus, Techniques, and Spells]

* * *

 **Chapter 8 – Uchiha Problem**

* * *

Naruto and Kurama had finally left Konoha behind but not before stopping at Naruto's favorite Ramen shop before leaving. While Naruto had a few good memories from the village most of his memories brought back to much pain, so they decided to leave.

Naruto walked side-by-side with Kurama, as he glanced at her for a moment before deciding to ask her a question. "Say Kaa-chan do you know where Uzushio is exactly?" Naruto asked. Surely his adopted mother would know, or at least have a rough idea where it once was.

Kurama stopped before glancing at Naruto. "I believe it's off the coast of the Land of Waves if memory serves me right. But before any of that, there's one thing I need to do." Kurama said as her voice was very soft and quiet. Naruto could practically feel the negative emotions rising off her, as the young Uzumaki couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you need to do?"

Kurama glanced at Naruto as he noticed her eyes had lost their luster and looked almost dead. "I need to stop somewhere just one last time before I bury it in the past for good." Kurama said turning her face away from Naruto as she leaped into the air, as she landed on a rather large tree branch. Naruto quickly leaped up as Kurama began jumping from branch to branch as Naruto desperately tried to keep up with her. ' _Something's not right._ ' Naruto thought to himself as he followed behind Kurama.

Naruto continued following Kurama for a good thirty minutes, as he knew something was wrong with his adopted mother. She was way too quiet, and he could feel a large amount of despair and anger building up within her. In all the years Naruto had known her she had never held this much despair and anger in her at any one time. So, you could understand why he was filled with such concern for her well-being.

Then Naruto and Kurama came upon a very familiar scene, the Valley of the End was the result of the epic battle in between Hashirama and Madara which left a scar in the earth. With the waterfall serving as a border between the Land of Fire and the land that was later known as the Land of Sound, the valley was later memorialized with two giant statues of the main combatants: Hashirama on the Land of Fire's side of the waterfall and Madara on the opposite side to symbolize his defection from Konoha.

Naruto couldn't help but scowl at this place, he could've brought Sasuke back all those years ago. But he decided not to show his true potential, and ultimately let Sasuke win on purpose, that way the civilian council within Konoha wouldn't give him a hard time about injuring their precious Uchiha.

"Madara-kun…"

Naruto's head whipped around as he glanced at Kurama who whispered out the name of the ghost of the Uchiha so softly that he almost missed it. Though Naruto couldn't see her face, tears began welling up in her eyes as she couldn't help but stare at the statue of Madara with a mixture of despair and hatred in her eyes. She bit her bottom lip as her tails fell to the ground, and her ears drooped.

Naruto could only stare at his adopted mother with a look of sadness on his face, even during his battle with Sasuke four years ago she was incredibly quiet throughout that entire fight barely giving him any advice. She never really talked about Madara at all she usually would snap at him and tell him she didn't want to talk or think about him. But Naruto could tell just by looking at her and feeling her emotions, she and Madara were more than just acquaintances, and him betraying her and using her as a weapon truly hurt her deep down inside.

Kurama only stared at the statue of Madara, her eyes were red and puffy, tears freely streamed down from her eyes. She was chewing on her bottom lip, she was biting back the sobs that wish to be free, she would not break down here no she couldn't allow that to happen. ' _Why did you do it… Why Madara-kun? Why… Was I not good enough for you…_ ' Kurama thought to herself as she drop-down to her knees unable to hold back the sobs any longer, she had held this in for nearly a hundred years now.

Naruto made his way over to his adopted mother before he knelt beside her offering a hug. Kurama quickly wrapped her arms around Naruto squeezing him tightly to the point where it was almost uncomfortable as she cried into his shoulder. Naruto gently rubbed her back trying to soothe her to the best of his abilities. ' _Whatever you did to my Kaa-chan, I'll make you pay in blood for it Madara._ ' Naruto spat out the name of the ghost of the Uchiha with so much venom that even Shikaio flinched.

This went on for several minutes before Kurama was able to compose herself, and even then, she was still sniffling. "Let's go Naruto-chan I don't want to be here any longer than I have to." Kurama said her voice was very soft and low and sounded weak something that Naruto was not used to. But Naruto didn't want to test Kurama right now, so he followed her wordlessly as she activated her flight spell before taking to the air Naruto followed suit by releasing his Dragon wings and taking to the air.

 **(I've never seen her like that before. She's always so strong and powerful and makes it seem like nothing can make her bend or kneel.)** Shikaio said to Naruto who mentally nodded.

' _Yeah, I know what you mean. It actually hurts me to see her like that._ ' Naruto replied before going silent as him along with his adopted mother continued traveling before, they heard an explosion off in the east possibly northeast and the complete opposite direction they were traveling in.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto softly asked not really expecting an answer. While Naruto sensory abilities have improved leaps and bounds, he still was not good at identifying the signatures.

"I can feel three no four signatures that I recognize…" Kurama said with a slight growl before glancing at Naruto and glancing back in the direction of the explosion. "I sense that pathetic excuse of a sensei of yours Kakashi, that pink haired whore Sakura and that shit stain of an Uchiha Sasuke…" Kurama said before narrowing her eyes further. "It doesn't make any sense, I also sense Hashirama…" Kurama said while shaking her head refusing to believe what she just detected.

Naruto glanced at his adopted mother with a look of disbelief. "How can that even be possible I thought he died eighty years ago?" Naruto asked just as confused as the crimson haired vixen floating beside him. Without even answering him Kurama shot forward in the direction of the explosion determined to get to the bottom of this. "Hey wait for me Kaa-chan!" Naruto yelled as he followed after Kurama who seem to be ignoring him at the moment.

They eventually came to a wide open plain with a large crater with smoke rising from it, Naruto instantly spotted both Kakashi and Sakura as well is three other individuals he did not recognize. The first was a young man with short brown hair and black, almond-shaped eyes he was also wearing the standard attire of a Konoha Jounin complete with a flak jacket. His navy-blue shirt was form fitted and went all the way up to his chin and he had a happuri-style forehead protector that framed his face, similar to that of Tobirama Senju.

The second two individuals were wearing matching uniforms consisting of; a short black-and-grey jacket with red straps, black pants, shinobi sandals and gloves with their index and thumb fingers exposed, and their jackets had a long right and short left sleeves. One of the two individuals had grey hair and light-colored eyes while the other one had short black hair dark eyes and pale white skin.

Naruto allowed his eyes to travel upwards before he growled slightly at the person his eyes landed on. He too also heard Kurama give a low growl standing on the ridge of the crater was a familiar dark-haired boy with a duck-butt hairstyle. It was Sasuke and he was currently wearing dark blue pants, over which hung a blue cloth that covered him from his stomach to his knees, which was secured by a purple belt rope. He was also wearing a white long-sleeved shirt kept open at his torso and black arm guards that covered his forearms.

"Just our luck, of course, me would run into that shit stain of an Uchiha." Kurama growled softly as Naruto placed his hand on his adopted mother's shoulder. Kurama glanced at Naruto as he gave her a small smile and made a gesture towards Sasuke to which Kurama snorted and allowed a small smirk to appear. "Go ahead, I know you want to pay him back for what he did to you in the Valley of the End."

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Completely unaware of what was going on above him, Sasuke stared down at his former teammate and sensei as well as the replacements for him and Naruto. "So, you came all this way to come and retrieve me? What a pity that you came all this way for nothing. Since I'm not going back to a village that's been holding me back my entire life. If I had stayed there, I would've never become this strong, strong enough to kill my brother. Too bad Naruto is no longer with us I would've really love to kill him." Sasuke said arrogantly as he inwardly smirked at the glares, he received from both Kakashi and Sakura.

"Sasuke don't speak so lightly about Naruto's sacrifice! He gave his life to protect us and you have no right to speak about him!" Kakashi growled as he lifted his headband revealing his Sharingan eye. However, Kakashi's Sharingan eye widened in shock at what he saw directly above Sasuke. Kakashi was unable to form words but this didn't go unnoticed to Sasuke, however before he could even figure out what Kakashi was looking at, Sakura opened her big mouth.

"Sasuke-kun please come back we need you more than ever now without Naruto…" Sakura began as her words died in her throat as she watched something descend to the ground right behind Sasuke.

This caught Sasuke's attention as he quickly whipped around only to get kicked directly in the chest sending him flying to the ground. The impact not only knocked the wind out of Sasuke but also caused him to hack up a mouthful of blood. "Yeah, I missed you too buddy." Naruto said staring down at Sasuke coldly as he crossed his arms underneath his chest.

"NARUTO!?" Kakashi and Sakura both yelled out in unison as Naruto lazily glanced at them before turning his sights back to Sasuke. This through the both of them through a loop as they had never seen Naruto act like this before. Though Kakashi would admit Naruto's behavior was quite odd during the mission to rescue Gaara.

"Senpai is that Naruto? I could've sworn he died two weeks ago?" The brown-haired man asked Kakashi who simply glanced at him.

"I did to Tenzo… But if he was alive this whole time where has he been and why is he only coming back now?" Kakashi mumbled a response.

"Dammit, Senpai how many times must I tell you my name is Yamato now!"

Sakura could only stare at Naruto with a look of shock and anger; shock due to seeing Naruto alive again and anger because he ignored her and Kakashi. "Dammit, Naruto you had us worried sick were where you! Don't make me come up there because I'll pumble you if I have to!" Sakura threatened Naruto who simply glared at her before unleashing a fraction of his killer intent causing the pinknette to shiver and take a few steps back.

"Sakura do us all a favor and shut up. I'm only here to deal with this shit stain of an Uchiha. Then I'll be out of your hair for good." Naruto replied as Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Naruto, this wasn't the same Naruto he knew? Could it be an imposter?

"Naruto that's no way to speak about your teammates." Kakashi scolded Naruto who simply glared at him in response.

"I don't want to hear that coming from a hypocrite like you." Naruto growled causing Kakashi's eyes to widen at this. "You always went on about teamwork and yet you never once tried to train me or Sakura you always trained that piece of garbage laying there in the crater. You told us those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. Newsflash for you Kakashi you abandoned both me and Sakura so, therefore, you are worse than scum and so is Sasuke." Naruto said coldly as Sasuke finally pulled himself out of the crater and glared up at Naruto activating his Sharingan.

"So, you were alive this entire time dobe." Sasuke stated before reaching back and grabbing hold of his Kusanagi no Tsurugi before pulling it free from its scabbard before channeling lightning chakra through it. Sasuke then jumped at Naruto while everyone else had a hard time keeping up with Sasuke, but to Naruto, it looked like the Uchiha was moving in slow motion. Naruto lazily raised his hand up before a golden magic circle appeared as an elegant katana was expelled from it as Naruto grabbed hold of the hilt before pulling it free from its scabbard.

Everyone could only stare on in surprise at the sword Naruto had pulled out of some strange ethereal circle. Naruto couldn't help but allow a small smirk to appear on his face, then again no one in the elemental nations has ever seen magic or youjutsu before. **(You really are enjoying yourself, aren't you? I can understand that you don't like them, but do you think this is going a little bit far Naruto-kun?)** Shikaio asked in a slightly concerned tone as Naruto mentally shrugged his shoulders in response. ' _No not at all they mostly earned it._ ' Naruto replied.

The hilt of the katana was embroidered with gold, while the blade itself was pure black and was cloaked in a thick golden aura. Sasuke held his blade in a reverse grip before coming up with an upwards vertical strike which Naruto blocked with his blade. Sasuke's eyes widened as the power coming off his blade was not chakra based. ' _What is this energy coming off the dobe's sword?_ ' Sasuke thought.

Naruto pushed Sasuke back causing the Uchiha to growl as lightning began dancing up his legs as Sasuke disappeared in a blur of speed. Naruto's pupil slitted as his irises seemed to glow as he ducked under a horizontal strike that was aimed for his head. Naruto quickly countered ramming the hilt of his sword into Sasuke stomach which the Uchiha dodged narrowly.

They continued clashing as their blades collided with one another sending sparks flying Sasuke was steadily getting angrier and more frustrated while Naruto seemed calm cool and collected.

Kurama descended to the ground landing near Kakashi and the rest of his group as she simply ignored them as she continued staring on it her adopted son with a smirk on her face. There was no way Sasuke would be able to defeat Naruto, while in the DxD realm Naruto was at the lower level of Mid-Tier Ultimate Class; while here in the elemental nations, Naruto would be mid to high Kage tier.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the crimson-haired woman he had never seen her before, but she seemed to be staring intently at Naruto and Sasuke and not even paying them a bit of attention. "Who are you?" Kakashi asked/demanded as Kurama lazily glanced at him before staring at the Sharingan eye in his left eye socket.

"Who I am is none of your concern Kakashi Hatake. You're lucky I don't kill you for what you've done to my son Naruto-chan." Kurama hissed causing Kakashi and Sakura's eyes to widen.

Kakashi quickly narrowed his eyes. "No, you're not! Kushina died sixteen years ago! Naruto's been alone his entire life and I would've been aware of someone adopting hi…GAK!" Kakashi was cut off as Kurama quickly wrapped her hand around Kakashi's neck before lifting him off the ground.

"Now you listen here you waste of space. I've been there for Naruto long before you ever became his sensei. Neither you nor Jiraiya had ever attempted to help him and yet you were both quite aware of who his birth parents were. And yet the two of you left him to rot alone in that crummy little apartment of his. I know every one of his likes and dislikes, I know his greatest desires as well as his greatest fears you barely know anything about him other than the mask, he created to hide the pain from being alone and tormented by the people of Konoha." Kurama finished as she threw Kakashi to the ground with enough force to cause the man to cry out in pain.

"Kakashi-sensei/Senpai!" Sakura and Yamato ran over to Kakashi side as they both glared at Kurama who glared right back at them.

Kurama simply ignored them as she turned her attention back to Naruto who gripped the Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi [Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven] with both hands. This legendary Japanese divine sword was originally a gift from Susanoo to Amaterasu, who later said Sun Goddess gave it to Naruto as a gift. Naruto came down with a powerful vertical strike as a crescent-shaped wave of energy was sent surging towards Sasuke whose eyes widened in shock. Sasuke tried to block the attack with his sword, only for his eyes to widen further, as his seamlessly unbreakable sword shattered under the force of the attack.

"AAAAAAGH!" Sasuke roared with pain as the attack carried him into the stone wall, pushing the unstable Uchiha deep into the stone material.

Naruto smirked as he summoned forth the scabbard for Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi, before sheathing the blade as he stored it back into his magical storage dimension. "Well that takes care of that, I was actually expecting a lot more from him. Heh, shows just how much his strength had increased while training under that snake." Naruto sounded disappointed at his former rival.

Kurama smirked as she walked towards her adopted son before gently patting him on the shoulder and giving him a smile. "You did well Naruto-chan." Kurama said in a loving tone as Naruto hugged his adopted mother.

"Yeah, but it was disappointing he could barely put up a fight I had to suppress myself immensely just so I wouldn't accidentally kill him." Naruto complained as Kurama playfully rolled her eyes.

Sakura was glaring daggers at both Naruto and Kurama, before she clenched her fist tightly as a light blue hue formed around it. She then began to advance towards Naruto intent on pounding him into the ground for what he did to her Sasuke. Kakashi who finally got to his feet was disappointed in his former student how could he just treat them so coldly.

Sakura reared back her fist and charged forward she was only mere centimeters away from Naruto before something unexpected happened. Something hit her in the stomach with so much force that she vomited out a mouthful of blood before being sent in the opposite direction slamming right into the stone wall before she fell to the ground unconscious. Kurama scowled as she had used one of her tails to incapacitate the pink haired howler monkey.

This action caused everyone including the two other shinobi who had taken both Naruto and Sasuke's place on team seven to stare at her in absolute fear and shock. Not only did she have a pair of Fox ears sticking out of the top of her head but also had nine tails freely swaying behind her. ' _S-She's the Nine-Tails!?_ ' Kakashi and Yamato both exclaimed in thought at the exact same time.

"YOU! You! Brainwash Naruto and turn him against us!" Kakashi yelled glaring at Kurama who simply scowled at him.

"You do not know what you're speaking of, I was there for him from the very beginning. You, on the other hand, weren't there, to begin with. And when you did come into his life you barely did anything for him all you did was train that damn Uchiha." Kurama hissed before opening her hands as a large orb of ghostly blue flames formed. "Now be quiet otherwise I'll incinerate you and ensure that nothing survives." Kurama threatened to cause Kakashi to turn pale white.

A groan could be heard from the damaged wall as Sasuke jumped out his skin was dark gray, black sclera, large wing-like protrusions coming out of his back that resembled hands with fingerlike protrusions in between the webs of each finger. Sasuke was glaring daggers at Naruto as a sickly dark colored lightning began dancing around his open hand. "I'm going to make you pay for that Naruto! Do you hear me I'm going to make you pay!" Sasuke roared as he flew at Naruto moving as fast as he could.

Naruto unleashed a burst of gale-force wind at Sasuke dispelling his Chidori sending him hurling backwards. Naruto then blurred out before appearing behind Sasuke, ducking down underneath the airborne Uchiha, Naruto grabbed hold of his ankle before slamming him into the ground. "Gak!"

Naruto was far from finished he picked Sasuke up by his neck before delivering a powerful punch to the younger brother of Itachi's stomach. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he clenched his fists tightly as lightning began dancing around his body. "Chidori Nagashi!" Sasuke unleashed a stream of lightning, that was released in a 360° radius.

Naruto quickly jumped back avoiding the deadly lightning before inhaling deeply as he unleashed a powerful wave of fire which Sasuke dodged before charging at Naruto. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" The Uchiha unleashed a massive ball of fire at Naruto.

With a wave of his hand, a torrent of water completely extinguished the fireball, creating a veil of steam. Sasuke came charging through the wall of steam only for Naruto to effortlessly sidestep him, before delivering a powerful kick to Sasuke's exposed stomach. Sasuke's eyes bulged as a mixture of saliva and blood erupted from his mouth as Naruto sent him sailing into the sky above. Naruto clenched his fist tightly as his hand became covered in white draconic scales, his hands became claws. A potent thick rainbow-like aura began spinning around Naruto's fist, Naruto extended his Dragon wings before taking to the air as he flew it Sasuke like a rocket.

Sasuke had managed to gain control of himself, however, his body was giving off danger signals. In an instant, Sasuke moved out of the way of Naruto however he was not unscathed but very badly damaged by Naruto's fist. Sasuke's right arm along with his right-wing was torn clean off, destabilized by only possessing one wing Sasuke plummeted to the ground while gripping the stump that used to be his arm as he screamed bloodied murder. Naruto watched emotionlessly as Sasuke plummeted to the ground with a loud thud, Naruto quickly descended before landing next to the crater Sasuke was laying in.

Naruto observed Sasuke's features slowly reverting back to normal Naruto reached out and grab Sasuke by the neck before tossing him to Kakashi who barely caught the now severely injured Uchiha. "Take this disgrace back to the village. And don't bother following me or trying to get me to go back to the village I have no intention of doing so." Naruto said as he glanced at Kurama nodded as it was time to leave.

"I'm sorry but we can't let you leave, you both are too important to the village. Under Danzo-sama's orders, we are to escort you back to Konoha." The gray-haired young man said as the pale skin young man next to him nodded in agreement.

Naruto turned and glared at both of them before raising a fist, his fist was cloaked in dark blue lightning that crackled with power. "If you intend on getting in our way, I'll show you no mercy even if you are from Konoha." Naruto said coldly.

"Then we will have to take you by force." The pale skinned young man said as him and the gray-haired young man charged at Naruto. The gray-haired young man pulled a katana out of the scabbard he had on his back.

Naruto groaned and with a flick of his wrist he sent the pale-skinned shinobi flying away with a burst of wind. While the gray-haired shinobi charged forward attempting to deliver a fatal strike to Naruto, only for said Uzumaki to effortlessly catch his sword. And with a clear opening Naruto thrusted his fist forward ramming it right through the Root member's chest.

The pale skin Root member's eyes widened as he jumped to his feet and ran towards his now fatally injured comrade. "Shin!" Naruto ripped his arm free of the newly named Shin's chest before allowing the pale skin young man to grab hold of him.

"S-Sai…c-complete the mission for…Da-Danzo-sama…" The life faded from Shin's eyes as he died in his adopted brother Sai's arms.

Sai looked up at Naruto with a look of pure anger in his eyes, however, he was surprised to see that Naruto and the woman named Kurama were no longer there. Quickly looking left and right and up, Sai could faintly see them in the sky as they were flying away. ' _Dammit! Mark my words Naruto Uzumaki… I will make you pay for what you've done._ ' Sai thought.

Yamato held Sakura and his arms before glancing at Kakashi who is now holding Sasuke. "Senpai what should we do?"

Kakashi didn't answer right away. "We need to report back to Tsunade-sama. Then we need to come up with a course of action, Naruto is much too dangerous at this point." Kakashi said softly before looking up at the sky. ' _I failed you again Minato-sensei you as well Kushina-sama._ ' Kakashi thought to himself.

"Kukukuku…" A all to familiar laughter caught the attention of Kakashi as he looked up and saw Orochimaru standing there with Kabuto beside him. "That was quite the spectacle wouldn't you agree Kabuto-kun?"

"Yes, indeed Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said while adjusting his glasses before setting his sights on the injured Sasuke and Kakashi's arms. "Now Kakashi-san if you'd be so kind as to hand Sasuke-kun over to us and will let you leave." Kabuto said with a smile.

Normally Kakashi would've put up a fight however he had already spent most of his chakra fighting with Orochimaru earlier. And he wasn't even going to attempt to use his Mangekyo at this point. Sighing in defeat Kakashi laid Sasuke on the ground before backing up. "Take him and leave us in peace."

Orochimaru signaled for his right-hand man to collect the young Uchiha, Kabuto did as instructed before grabbing hold of Sasuke before returning to his master's side. "This was very interesting to think that Naruto would surpass not only Sasuke but myself as well how interesting. And to think that the Nine-Tails is free as well and acting as his mentor. This could get quite dangerous if he's left unchecked. I suggest you put a collar on that boy before he becomes a danger to the entire world." Orochimaru said with a serious expression on his face before he along with his right-hand man and Sasuke vanished from sight in a flicker of flames.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

In a large dark cave stood a humanoid statue with nine figures standing on its fingers. The humanoid creature had nine eyes with only three pupils in the nine eyes. A large tendril of blue energy flowed out of its mouth while surrounding the body of a large turtle with a crab shell and three shrimp tails and a man with red hair laying on top of it.

Zetsu opened his eyes. "I have news on the Nine-Tails Jinchūriki as well as the identity of the woman traveling with him." White Zetsu said.

Pein opened his eyes before glancing at the Intel gatherer of the Akatsuki. "What have you found out about the Jinchūriki?"

" **Naruto Uzumaki is immensely powerful capable of effortlessly overpowering Itachi's younger brother who has trained under Orochimaru for nearly three years. He was also able to sprout wings from his back as well as use ninjutsu without any need for hand signs. He also ripped off Sasuke's right arm with a single punch leaving the Uchiha incapacitated.** " Black Zetsu said as Itachi's eyes opened, while they may have appeared emotionless, though if one looked closely enough, they would see a small glimmer of worry in them.

"And what of the woman that's been traveling with him?" Pein asked.

" **She is none other than the Nine-Tailed Fox herself she is no longer sealed within Naruto Uzumaki. She's acting as the boys' mentor and she is immensely powerful. In order to capture her it would require all the members of the Akatsuki to attack her at once. Anything less would result in the death of everyone in this room.** " Black Zetsu explained. ' _ **This wasn't supposed to happen… If we lose any more members of the Akatsuki we won't be able to capture her. And that means I won't be able to resurrect Kaa-chan. No, it may be risky, but we might have to revive Madara early… And if I don't stay close to him that damn fox woman might be able to worm her way back into his heart.**_ ' Black Zetsu thought to himself.

It was dead silent in the room as everyone was staring at Zetsu. Only Tobi and Itachi truly understood the power that Kurama wielded, all the others were somewhat oblivious. "Won't that make it easier, why don't we go capture her next? It would be a whole lot easier than chasing down that cat whore!" A young man with silver hair and violet eyes suggested.

"Shut up Hidan!" The man standing next to the newly named Hidan growled. "I've only heard stories but from what I know, the Nine-Tails is currently the most powerful being alive in the world today. And sadly, without the likes of Madara or Hashirama, there's no hope of capturing her."

Pein narrowed his eyes and was about to say something when Tobi looked at him and shook his head. The look Pein received basically told him "you would be destroyed in a matter of seconds so shut up" which caused the Rinnegan wielder to growl. As he then decided to focus back on sealing the Three and Four-Tails. They would have to focus on the Nine-Tails later.

* * *

 **The End**

 **And there you have it the story is slowly beginning to unravel, with some of Naruto's power being revealed in his fight against Sasuke as well is Kurama's identity being revealed to the Akatsuki. And what was Kurama's relationship with Madara in the past?**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Ne**


End file.
